Moonlight Shadow
by Akanezora
Summary: Naruto, 22 ans, est agent secret depuis tout jeune. Lors de sa nouvelle mission, il doit s'infiltrer dans un lycée. Hébergé par un ex-agent, il était loin d'imaginer que le petit frère de celui-ci lui réapprendrait à vivre. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Disclaimer : **aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Rated : **T

**Genres : **YAOI, romance, suspens.

**Résumé : **Naruto, 22 ans, est agent secret depuis qu'il est en âge de manier une arme. Un jour, il est envoyé en mission à Konoha, où il doit s'infiltrer sous couverture dans un lycée. Hébergé par un ex agent, il était loin d'imaginer que le petit frère de celui-ci lui donnerait la liberté qu'il n'a jamais eue. NaruSasu

**Moonlight Shadow**

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, baignant le désert du Texas d'une agréable lumière rosée. Au loin, les ombres des cactus dansaient déjà contre le sable doré tandis que la température s'adoucissait considérablement. Bientôt il ferait trop froid pour rouler, et il faudrait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. La Cadillac rouge ne demandait désormais plus qu'à se mettre à l'abris des intempéries.

Au volant de cette merveilleuse auto, une jeune femme rousse semblait anxieuse. Ne conduisant que d'une main, son autre bras appuyé sur la portière, elle lança un regard soucieux à son jeune fils assis à côté d'elle. Elle observa son visage fatigué, ses prunelles azures pleines d'innocence et ses cheveux blonds s'agiter au vent. Elle sourit alors malgré ses traits tirés, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la bouille d'ange posée sur le siège passager.

Elle reporta alors ses yeux sur la route, bercée par le vieux tube grésillant de _Bob Dylan _qui jouait à la radio, lorsqu'elle aperçut un gros engin sombre dans son rétroviseur. La jeune mère fronça alors les sourcils, étonnée par la vitesse du bolide qui la suivait. Dans l'incompréhension, elle lança un dernier regard à son garçon, mais elle n'eut à peine le temps de réaliser, que déjà une grosse Berline noire aux vitres teintées vint lui barrer la route.

Paniquée, elle freina de toute urgence, retenant d'un bras son fils pour qu'il ne plonge pas en avant. Quant à elle, elle se cogna violemment l'arcade sourcilière contre le volant. Elle s'en retrouva quelque peu sonnée, n'entendant que vaguement la voix chagrinée de son fils qui l'appelait désespérément. Et lorsqu'enfin elle reprit tous ses esprits, un peu de sang au dessus de son œil, elle sursauta alors qu'un homme en complet noir se tenait bien droit devant son pare-brise.

_- Tsunade-sama voudrait vous voir, _posa l'homme d'une voix lente et distincte. _Maintenant._

La jeune femme déglutit en jetant un œil furtif à la Berline noire.

_- Je suis avec mon fils_, répondit-elle le regard dur, essayant de dissuader l'homme de lui faire du mal devant son enfant.

Mais aucune expression ne vint entraver le visage neutre du gêneur, et la jeune mère s'affola lorsqu'elle le vit faire un geste comme s'il allait sortir quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle agita ses mains pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, comprenant qu'il avait une arme. L'homme se stoppa dans son geste et elle soupira de soulagement.

- _Ecoute mon chéri, _commença-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils. _Maman revient bientôt, d'accord ?_

Son enfant hocha la tête, et ses grands yeux bleus apeurés lui brisèrent le cœur. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, afin que l'homme n'entende pas ses paroles.

_- Et si jamais tu entends le moindre bruit, enfuis-toi et vas te cacher ! Tu as compris ? _

A nouveau le blondinet acquiesça, et elle se recula alors pour sortir de la voiture, le cœur en miettes. Elle s'éloigna lentement du véhicule, l'homme à ses talons.

Et d'un coup, tout devint noir. Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner alors que plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Et puis soudain, deux coups de feu brisèrent le silence de la nuit.

ooo

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Son soubresaut l'avait fait s'asseoir au beau milieu du matelas, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Il sentait son cœur battre à s'en rompre le corps au fond de sa poitrine, ses mains crispées sur le drap blanc. Il avait fait un cauchemar.

Il déglutit en reprenant à peu près contenance, alors qu'il laissait vagabonder son regard pour se resituer. Il était dans sa chambre, à l'agence. Les murs vierges qui l'entouraient apaisèrent progressivement son rythme cardiaque et bientôt il se laissa retomber en arrière, ses yeux céruléens fixés sur le plafond blanc.

Encore ce même cauchemar.

Voilà des années que ses nuits étaient hantées par ce mauvais rêve qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à exorciser. Il s'y passait toujours la même chose, et il se finissait toujours de la même façon. Toujours ces deux même coups de feu qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il en rêvait, l'angoisse venait indéniablement le ronger, le faisant se sentir inconfortable.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir, il se leva lentement et se dirigea dans un renfoncement de la pièce où se trouvait une douche cachée par une moitié de mur. Il engouffra alors son corps moite sous l'eau gelée pour se remettre les idées en place. Il le fit sans même sourciller, habitué.

Après cela, il se vêtit d'un haut col roulé noir sans manche et enfila un pantalon mi-large en coton de même couleur avant de sortir de la pièce. Les couloirs des dortoirs étaient déserts ; il se permit donc de les arpenter, le pas trainant et la tête ailleurs. Il sortit du bâtiment, traversa la cour peu éclairée en cette nuit sans étoiles et rejoint l'aile principale de l'agence après avoir badgé son identité.

Quelques employés étaient encore présents dans les locaux et on le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux, mais personne n'osa demander pourquoi il se promenait en pleine nuit alors qu'il ne travaillait pas. Le jeune homme disparut bien vite dans un ascenseur pour que l'on ne remarque pas son air troublé, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants encore contre ses vêtements. Et il se rendit sans une once d'hésitation dans le bureau de sa patronne, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Somnolente sur son bureau, la femme sursauta violemment, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Ses yeux noisettes s'accrochèrent à ceux azurés de Naruto après un instant de vague et elle arrangea ses cheveux blonds coiffés en deux couettes dans son dos.

_- Je ne dormais pas, _affirma-t-elle d'une voix dure, et Naruto ricana intérieurement.

Le jeune homme engouffra alors ses peines et ses tourments derrière un sourire espiègle. Il fit alors mine de rajuster son tee-shirt au niveau du col, et la femme comprit le message car elle remonta le sien pour camoufler un peu plus sa poitrine imposante, embarrassée.

_- Hum, et sinon Naruto… que me vaut ta visite à…_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cadran qui affichait l'heure posé sur un coin de son bureau ; faillit s'étouffer.

_- Trois heures du matin ! _s'esclaffa-t-elle, et le jeune homme crut voir une veine tressauter sur son front.

Il haussa simplement une épaule, prenant un certain plaisir à enrager sa chef.

_- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, _expliqua-t-il l'air penaud, et il sentit une aura rageuse émaner de la femme. _Vous n'auriez pas une petite mission à me confier, Tsunade-sama ? _

Ladite Tsunade sembla tout à coup devenir sérieuse, toute trace d'énervement envolée. Elle joignit ses mains devant son visage, le regard grave, et Naruto haussa simplement un sourcil.

_- Justement, je comptais t'en donner une demain à une heure un peu plus… _elle hésita une seconde. _Décente, disons. _

Elle sortit un épais dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau et le posa face à elle, l'air sévère. Comme si ce dossier était d'une importance capitale. Alors Naruto tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement les objectifs de sa mission.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là , c'est qu'il s'agissait ici de la mission la plus importante qu'on ne lui ait jamais confiée. Celle qui bientôt changerait sa carrière, mais aussi sa vie entière.

ooo

Sa tête blonde posée contre la vitre, Naruto observait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux dans une moue déçue. En effet, en voyant l'air grave et concerné de sa patronne, il avait pensé que sa mission serait palpitante et regorgerait de dangers. Mais il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait en fait d'une banale mission d'infiltration.

Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il devait se faire passer pour un gosse de dix-huit ans en dernière année de lycée. Il allait se faire héberger dans une famille qui accueillait les jeunes en difficulté sociale, devant mimer être l'un d'eux : puis il allait empêcher dans la plus grande discrétion les mécréants soupçonnés d'opérer dans ce lycée et il repartirait ni vu ni connu. Fin de l'histoire. La routine, en somme.

Complètement déçu et désespéré, Naruto soupira en geignant comme un enfant lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare où il devait descendre. Il empoigna son sac d'affaires qu'il balança nonchalamment sur une épaule, rajusta ses vêtements de « jeune » qu'il se voyait obligé de porter et se dirigea vers la sortie du wagon.

Il mit à peine un pied sur le quai que la lumière du soleil des derniers jours d'aout vint éblouir son visage. Aveuglé, il plissa les paupières pour y voir plus clair. Et quelques pas plus tard, il aperçut un homme en chemisette blanche tenir une pancarte ou était inscrit « Uzumaki Naruto ».

Il s'approcha alors, apercevant déjà de loin de longs cheveux ébènes attachés en une queue tombante dans le dos, quelques mèches virevoltant au gré de la brise. Et c'est en plissant un peu les yeux qu'un rictus amusé se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

- _Uchiwa-san ! _rit-il, de sa voix grave et forte. _Si je m'attendais à ça !_

Debout devant lui, le visage neutre et les yeux cernés, se tenait l'ex agent Uchiwa Itachi, autrefois le meilleur de sa division. A l'époque, certains avaient même parlé de « _génie_ », jusqu'à ce qu'il déserte pour une raison restée dans l'ombre. Fidèle à lui-même, celui-ci ne lui fit qu'un mince sourire de reconnaissance en baissant sa pancarte, et Naruto fut forcé de constater qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé.

- _Tu as fait bon voyage ? _demanda ledit Uchiwa, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

Le grand blond sourit de toutes ses dents en acquiesçant, ravi de revoir l'un de ses aînés. Il rajusta son sac à son épaule, emboîta le pas à Uchiwa Itachi qui quittait le quai. En sortant de la gare, Naruto promena son regard un peu partout. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Konoha et il était bien curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait cette ville aussi isolée. Il découvrit une longue allée ensoleillée qui longeait la gare, bordée de population qui grouillait dans tous les sens. De petits immeubles bordaient le trottoir d'en face où de grandes vitrines à l'effigie de Fast Food et de magasins étaient entreposée. Il en fut assez impressionné ; il s'était attendu à un petit village de campagne.

Arrivé sur un parking, Itachi sortit ses clés de voiture. Et lorsque Naruto repéra celle de son aîné, il poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- _Quel bijou ! _s'exclama-t-il, sous le charme. _Une Audi A5, le rêve ! _

La voiture noire brillait de mille feux sous ce soleil d'été. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, et Naruto crut rêver lorsque son fessier atteignit le cuir du siège. Passionné d'automobile depuis l'enfance, les beaux spécimens le mettaient souvent dans tous ses états. Mais Itachi ne broncha pas, se contenta de le mener jusqu'à son domicile. Durant l'attente d'un feu rouge, le blond se tourna vers son aîné, gêné de son mutisme.

- C'est drôle, non ? _engagea-t-il. _Que parmi toutes les familles d'accueil, ce soit chez vous que j'atterrisse.

Son vis-à-vis ne détourna pas les yeux de la route, passa au feu vert.

_- Crois-tu réellement que ce soit une coïncidence ? _lui répondit la voix naturellement froide d'Itachi.

Naruto leva un sourcil, l'air idiot.

_- Crois-tu réellement que j'accueille des jeunes en difficulté sociale ? _continua le plus âgé, lui lançant un furtif regard cette fois-ci.

La voiture se stoppa dans une ruelle, au pied d'un immeuble. Itachi enclencha le frein à main, coupa le moteur.

- _C'est une requête de Tsunade-sama, _éclaircit-il.

Il retira les clés et s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière lorsqu'une dernière fois, il se tourna vers Naruto.

- _Quelle est ta couverture, pour cette mission ? _s'informa-t-il.

Le visage de Naruto reprit un air sérieux, parce qu'il ne plaisantait jamais avec une mission, quand bien même s'il la trouvait simple ou ennuyeuse.

_- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, et j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai vécu entre les familles d'accueil et la rue. _

Itachi le toisa un instant, se dit que cette couverture n'était pas si loin de la réalité, finalement. Mais il ne pipa mot et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la voiture. Naruto le suivit, son sac d'affaires à la main et ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble. Arrivés sur le palier peu éclairé de l'appartement, le plus âgé s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

_- Tu dois rester sous couverture, même ici, _fit-il calmement. _Mon petit frère vit ici aussi, et il est hors de question qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit à propos de ta mission ou bien même de l'agence._

Il fit une pause, toisant le blond de son regard noir.

- _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Naruto acquiesça en silence, et Itachi le fit entrer. Le premier fut surpris par la sobriété des lieux. L'entrée débouchait sur un salon plutôt spacieux et lumineux, dans les tons boisés, relié à une cuisine américaine. L'espace et les meubles en bois vernis laissait sentir une certaine odeur de richesse, un certain design. Mais malgré cette classe qui ressortait de cette perfection sans faille, le manque de décoration personnelle interpella Naruto. Pas un cadre décoratif, pas un bouquet de fleurs ni même une photo de famille ornait les grands murs peints en blanc. Comme si les habitants de cet appartement s'empêchaient de s'y attacher, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux.

Il continua de s'avancer à la suite d'Itachi, laissant traîner son regard ici et là, lorsqu'il remarqua quelqu'un accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, penché au-dessus de ce qui semblait être un bouquin. A la vue des quelques mèches aussi noires que le plumage d'un corbeau qui lui cachaient le visage, Naruto n'eut aucun mal faire le lien avec Itachi. Il s'agissait forcément de son petit frère.

- _Sasuke, _appela Itachi. _Je te présente Naruto, c'est lui qui vivra avec nous pendant quelques temps._

Itachi avait laisser croire à son petit frère, qu'en effet, ils accueilleraient un jeune en difficulté sociale jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et bien qu'il n'était pas ravi de partager son domicile avec un total inconnu, Sasuke n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- _Salut, _grommela-t-il sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Il souffla, comme si la présence de son grand frère et de l'étranger l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- _J'ai pas le temps_, fit-il en mimant un mouvement de vent avec sa main.

Itachi eut l'air quelque peu embarrassé par l'attitude de son frère. Mais Naruto, lui, haussa un sourcil, son sac d'affaires toujours à la main. Ce gamin semblait si arrogant que sa première impression lui resta en travers de la gorge. Et comme il n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment de temps dont tu manques apparemment, _commença-t-il, acerbe. _C'est plutôt de bonnes manières._

Naruto ne vit pas la surprise d'Itachi, trop occupé à fixer l'adolescent. Ce fut au tour de celui-ci d'hausser un sourcil dédaigneux, et dans une lenteur incroyable, il se tourna vers le blond, le fusillant de son regard le plus noir. Naruto put alors apercevoir son visage fin, sa peau opaline. Et même si ça lui arracherait sûrement la bouche de dire cela, il devait avouer que ledit Sasuke avait une plastique des plus parfaites. Avec ses yeux de jais, son nez droit et ses quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient en cascade sur son visage, il devait sûrement être très convoité. Mais il n'en fut pas impressionné. Le regard noir de ce mioche ne le fit même pas frémir, et c'est avec un plaisir malsain qu'il le soutint. Mais Itachi préféra sûrement arrêter l'échange avant que cela ne dégénère.

- _Je vais te montrer ta chambre, Naruto, _fit-il dans un geste qui l'intimait à le suivre.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Naruto soutint le regard de l'adolescent avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir, emboitant le pas à Itachi. Ils prirent la dernière porte à droite, et le blond découvrit une chambre spacieuse et, tout comme le reste de l'appartement, impersonnelle. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, sa chambre à l'agence aussi était ainsi. Itachi lui intima alors de se reposer, et, étant aujourd'hui infirmier de nuit, l'informa qu'il devrait bientôt partir pour son travail. Mais avant de refermer la porte en laissant Naruto seul dans la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- _Naruto, écoute… _commença-t-il, semblant hésitant. _Je me souviens de toi comme quelqu'un de plutôt ouvert, alors j'ose espérer que si je te dis que Sasuke a…_

Il hésita, sembla chercher ses mots.

- _Un petit-ami_, marmonna-t-il finalement, avant de reprendre d'une voix normale. _Cela ne te choque pas trop ? _

Naruto aurait pu parier qu'avec une allure aussi androgyne, Sasuke préférait les hommes. Il haussa alors un sourcil, puis une épaule. Il s'en fichait éperdument.

- _Bien, _acquiesça Itachi, l'air soulagé. _Je te le demande parce qu'il n'est pas rare que son petit-ami vienne dormir ici puisque je travaille de nuit désormais._

Naruto hocha la tête, un peu désintéressé par la conversation. Sasuke faisait ce qu'il voulait, il n'en avait cure. Et puis c'était les derniers jours des vacances d'été, il était normal d'en profiter. Alors après un dernier regard, Itachi quitta la chambre et le blond se libéra enfin de son sac encombrant qu'il déposa au pied du lit double. Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre ; un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une table de chevet. La porte-fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon. Une chambre d'hôte, en somme.

Il s'étira alors, faisant craquer son dos, et décida de se reposer. Il partit fermer les rideaux épais, retira ses vêtements avant d'enfiler un simple pantalon de sport en molleton et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit.

Naruto se laissa alors envahir par la pénombre, sentit son corps se détendre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la nuit suite à son cauchemar, à l'agence. Il devait être environ dix-sept heures, mais déjà le sommeil le gagnait. Il repensait à sa journée, calé entre plusieurs coussins moelleux, et surtout à Itachi. Son aîné n'avait vraiment pas changé, mais il trouvait étrange que Tsunade-sama ait convié un ex-agent à cette mission. Ce n'était pas dans ses façons de faire.

Mais bientôt, il n'y pensa plus, et sans même le remarquer, son corps finit par sombrer.

ooo

Naruto émit une plainte endormie, alors que des éclats de voix le tiraient peu à peu de son sommeil. Grommelant, il se frotta mollement les yeux d'une main lourde, s'étira comme un chat. Embrumé, il se leva difficilement alors qu'une dispute semblait battre son plein quelque part dans l'appartement. Il enfila son tee-shirt qu'il avait négligemment jeté au sol quelques heures plus tôt, remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors et sortit de la chambre.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver les voix qui hurlaient, le guidant jusqu'au salon où il retrouva le gosse arrogant et un autre garçon aux longs cheveux bruns. Il ne le voyait que de dos. Naruto resta alors appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la tête lourde de sommeil, écoutant distraitement les jeunes hommes se crêper le chignon à propos d'une certaine _Sakura_.

Mais alors que Sasuke allait une nouvelle fois attaquer celui qui devait être son petit-ami, il leva les yeux et tomba sur Naruto qui croisait les bras sur son torse, l'air un peu ailleurs. Son regard plein de haine sembla se durcir encore plus à la vue du blond.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? _cracha-t-il, et Naruto réalisa qu'il s'adressait à lui.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mi-amusé, mi-blasé, alors que le garçon aux cheveux longs se tournait dans sa direction.

- _C'est qui ? _demanda celui-ci à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Naruto s'avança vers lui, lui tendit la main.

_- Naruto, enchanté._

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, le toisant simplement de ses yeux de nacre. Naruto retira sa main, agacé. Un rien pouvait l'irriter au réveil.

_- Dis-donc, vous ne connaissez pas la politesse dans ce coin paumé ? _lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Naruto battit en retraite vers sa désormais chambre. Mais ce ne fut que pour prendre un paquet de chips, car il revint dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en grignotant. Et bientôt, la dispute entre les deux adolescents reprit de plus belle. Naruto y assistait comme il aurait assister à un film au cinéma.

- _Je te déteste, Neji !_ cria Sasuke, et Naruto crut entendre sa voix tressauter. _Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer !_

Naruto prit une poignée de chips qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, vit Sasuke essuyer une larme de rage qui coulait sur sa joue.

- _N'en fais pas toute une histoire ! _se défendit ledit Neji. _Sakura c'est juste une couverture ! Je ne veux pas que tout le lycée sache que je sors avec toi !_

Sasuke s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, une main cachant ses yeux. Il pleurait. Les dernières paroles de Neji semblaient l'avoir achevé.

- _Dégage, _murmura Sasuke.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Naruto engloutit une nouvelle fournée de chips.

- _Dégage, je te dis ! _répéta Sasuke en criant, le regard empli de rage.

Son petit-ami sursauta avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne se fit pas prier, récupéra sa veste à l'entrée et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Et Sasuke craqua, accoudé au comptoir, il commença à sangloter sous les yeux de Naruto. Celui-ci ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un côté, la bonne morale voudrait qu'il fasse en sorte de le consoler. De l'autre, Sasuke l'agaçait, et il n'en avait rien à faire des amourettes d'un gosse. Il décida finalement de ne rien faire, et alluma la télévision.

Bientôt, l'adolescent partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il y pleura un long moment. Et lorsqu'il revint au salon, vers une heure du matin, Naruto n'avait pas bougé du canapé, plongé dans la télé. Sasuke vint s'assoir à côté de lui, posa un cendrier sur la table basse devant eux et s'alluma une cigarette.

- _Ton frère sait que tu fumes ? _interrogea Naruto, intrigué.

- _Il ne le saura pas, si tu ne lui dis pas, _répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac.

Naruto souffla, exaspéré. Ce gosse allait finir dans le mur avant la fin de sa mission. Et dire qu'il devait cohabiter avec lui, quelle poisse !

A la télé, il repassait un vieux classique des années 90, et Naruto décida de changer de chaîne quand il vit que Sasuke commençait à s'intéresser au film. Il retint un sourire quand il l'entendit grogner. Il était depuis bien longtemps passé maître dans l'art d'embêter le monde. Peut-être était-ce son côté grand enfant qui voulait cela.

Sasuke écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, et en changeant une nouvelle fois de chaîne, Naruto tomba sur un concert d'AC/DC. Il sourit franchement, ce groupe le mettait de bonne humeur. Il commença à chantonner, emporté par la mélodie. Mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit l'adolescent chanter du bout des lèvres aussi.

Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers lui. Sasuke semblait connaître les paroles par cœur. Il avait l'air serein, aucune ride formée par la haine ne venait gâcher sa beauté parfaite. Et Naruto se sentit légèrement troublé par cette vision, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

- _Tu connais AC/DC, toi ? _questionna Naruto, voulant se défaire de son malaise. _Tu remontes dans mon estime p'tit !_

Il vit Sasuke sur le point de répliquer, agressif comme à son habitude, mais il sembla se raviser. Naruto vit son visage se radoucir.

- _C'était le groupe préféré de mon père, _annonça-t-il calmement. _Je l'écoutais tout le temps pour me rapprocher de lui._

Le blond eut une seconde de réflexion, comprit que le père de l'Uchiwa n'était plus.

- _Depuis quand ton père est-il… ? _osa-t-il tout de même, sans pourtant aller jusqu'au bout de sa question.

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage.

_- Ca fait trois ans maintenant_, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, et Naruto en déduisit que c'était sa voix naturelle lorsqu'il n'était pas en colère. _J'avais quatorze ans lorsque mes parents sont morts._

Naruto le fixa longuement, sans rien dire. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents. Il n'ajouta donc rien, reporta son attention sur la télévision. Et ils restèrent ainsi, à chantonner doucement pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne sente que Sasuke s'était endormi.

Il l'observa dormir, silencieux. Avachi sur l'accoudoir du canapé, quelques mèches noires cachaient ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Sasuke dégageait tant d'innocence ; il semblait si fragile qu'à nouveau Naruto en fut troublé. Dans son travail, il lui était rarement donné de voir des visages aussi pur et inoffensif que celui du brun. Autour de lui, il n'entendait même plus le son de la télé, obnubilé par cette vision. Et sans qu'il ne put réellement l'expliquer, il fut touché par son innocence.

Cette innocence que lui-même n'avait jamais eue.

Commençant à être agacé par ses propres pensées, il retourna son attention sur le concert, et une idée germa dans sa tête. Il augmenta alors le son de la télé, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Et lorsque le son eut atteint son maximum, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur le coeur.

- _Mais t'es malade ! _hurla-t-il, ce qui arracha un rire à Naruto.

Il baissa le son, s'esclaffant toujours alors que le brun bouillonnait de rage. Sasuke tenta de rester sur ses gardes, mais il finit par se rendormir, cette fois-ci avachi sur Naruto. Et Naruto en le regardant ne put que sourire tristement. Certes son innocence le touchait, mais il l'enviait aussi. Parce que jamais il ne saurait ce que c'est.

Il vérifia l'heure, décida qu'il était grand temps de se coucher. Il éteignit la télévision, la lumière de la pièce, essaya d'allonger plus ou moins confortablement l'adolescent sans le réveiller et vida par la fenêtre le cendrier que cet idiot avait oublié de vider. S'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par son frère, qu'il prenne au moins ses précautions.

Une fois dans sa nouvelle chambre, Naruto pensa à amener une de ses vestes larges pour couvrir le frêle corps de Sasuke. Les nuits restaient fraîches en été, et même s'il se fichait des états d'âme de l'adolescent, il ne souhaitait pas non plus le retrouver malade.

Une fois le gosse recouvert de sa veste, il put enfin rejoindre son lit. Mais cette nuit-là, Naruto eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait inlassablement à Sasuke, à cette vision qui l'avait tant troublé. Son cœur le tiraillait.

Ses souvenirs le hantaient.

ooo

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est une histoire que je me plais à écrire, j'aimerai avoir vos avis. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Disclaimer : **aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Rated : **T

**Genres : **YAOI, romance, suspens.

**Résumé : **Naruto, 22 ans, est agent secret depuis qu'il est en âge de manier une arme. Un jour, il est envoyé en mission à Konoha, où il doit s'infiltrer sous couverture dans un lycée. Hébergé par un ex agent, il était loin d'imaginer que le petit frère de celui-ci lui donnerait la liberté qu'il n'a jamais eue. NaruSasu

**Moonlight Shadow II**

Assis sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, Naruto fixa une dernière fois sa feuille d'objectifs. Ses grands yeux bleus la survolèrent une nouvelle fois alors que le soleil matinal lui réchauffait le dos. L'agence était menacée par un réseau qui sévissait au sein de la ville, et et il était grandement soupçonné d'agir au sein du lycée. Lycée qui se trouvait au cœur de la ville. Il sortait à peine de la douche, et déjà toutes ses pensées allaient à sa mission.

La légère brise fit virevolter quelques mèches blondes encore humides devant ses yeux, et il replia le papier. Serviette sur les épaules, il croisa les bras sur son torse, pensant qu'une mission qui visait directement l'agence était étrange. Habituellement, on confiait aux agents des tâches visant à protéger ou à servir l'Etat, et ils agissaient dans l'ombre, pas une fois glorifiés pour leur service ou leur témérité. Démanteler tout un réseau à lui seul, Naruto savait qu'il en était capable. Là n'était pas le problème. Il se posait simplement beaucoup de questions sur le pourquoi de cette mission.

Reportant ses interrogations à plus tard, il se leva en fourrant le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il laissa sa serviette humide sécher sur la rambarde, s'engouffra dans la chambre où il finit de ranger quelques affaires et partit dans le salon. Il aperçu Itachi, assis au comptoir sirotant un jus d'orange en feuilletant le journal.

- _Bonjour, Uchiwa-san ! _salua-t-il en s'approchant de lui. _Vous venez de rentrer ?_

En s'asseyant près de lui, il jeta un œil à la pendule accrochée près du frigidaire qui indiquait sept heures et demi.

- _Ne parle pas trop fort, _lui répondit Itachi à voix basse, concentré sur un article. _Sasuke dort sur le canapé. _

Naruto se contorsionna de sorte à voir l'adolescent, en effet toujours allongé dans la position exacte dans laquelle il l'avait laissé la veille. Il leva donc un sourcil, surpris que le gosse ne se soit pas réveillé pour aller se recoucher, malgré les rais de lumière qui baignaient la pièce.

- _Tu es bien matinal_, constata Itachi, et Naruto reporta son attention sur lui. _Tu as mal dormi ? _

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il avait encore fait le même cauchemar pour la deuxième nuit consécutive. Mais il se contenta de hausser une épaule, de lui sourire pour le rassurer et Itachi se replongea dans son journal. Naruto fit donc comme chez lui, se leva pour se préparer un café. Désormais de l'autre côté du comptoir, la tasse fumante au bord des lèvres, il vit une tête brune s'élever derrière le dossier du canapé.

_- Bonjour Sasuke ! _fit-il à son adresse.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère. Celui-ci marmonna un vague « _bonjour » _dans sa barbe, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

_- Que cherches-tu ? _S'enquit son frère.

Encore endormi, Sasuke se contenta de grommeler un « _téléphone ». _Visiblement, il n'était pas du matin.

- _Il est ici, _l'informa Itachi en tapotant à côté de lui.

Le petit brun se leva, non sans mal, puis sembla enfin remarquer la veste qui l'avait recouvert durant la nuit. Il resta bloqué quelques secondes dessus, puis sembla comprendre à qui elle appartenait puisqu'il vint la rendre à Naruto, l'air légèrement embarrassé. Itachi regardait la scène, suspicieux.

- _Neji n'a pas dormi ici ? _Questionna-t-il.

Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, attrapant son cellulaire. Lorsqu'il regarda l'afficheur, ses yeux se voilèrent. Il semblait déçu.

- _Non, _répondit-il froidement.

Il but d'une traite le jus d'orange de son grand frère avant de claquer le verre sur le comptoir et de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Naruto le regarda faire, surpris par ses sautes d'humeur. Itachi, qui avait l'air habitué, poussa tout de même un soupir.

- _Ils se sont encore disputés ? _voulut-il savoir.

Naruto acquiesça en buvant une gorgée de son café, pensa qu'après une telle dispute, ils devaient certainement être considérés comme séparés.

_- Je ne l'aime pas trop, ce gamin, _continua l'Uchiwa. _Il fait beaucoup de mal à Sasuke._

Ils discutèrent un moment de Neji et de leur couple. Ils étaient ensemble depuis huit mois et se voyaient toujours en secret, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ne voulant pas afficher son homosexualité. Sasuke le vivait très mal. Naruto apprit aussi que ce Neji avait été voir ailleurs à plus d'une reprise, et que le gosse finissait toujours par le pardonner. Il se retint de dire combien il trouvait cela pitoyable, mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Il ne s'était jamais réellement accroché à quelqu'un, alors peut-être ne pouvait-il pas comprendre. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'on lui faisait du mal une fois, pas deux.

Après cette conversation, son aîné lui annonça qu'il partait se coucher. Naruto en avait presque oublié qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit. Désormais livré à lui-même, il se resservit une tasse de café avant de voir Sasuke débarquer dans le salon, vêtu d'un survêtement. Il s'arrêta devant Naruto, celui-ci toujours de l'autre côté du comptoir.

- _T'aurais pas un briquet, par hasard ? _demanda Sasuke qui visiblement ne connaissait toujours pas la politesse.

Mais Naruto ne releva pas, et fouilla dans une des poches de son jean. Et en tant qu'ancien fumeur, sortit un zippo en argent qu'il tendit au brun. Celui-ci s'en saisit, le mit dans sa propre poche.

- _Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, _commença Naruto, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. _Comment comptes-tu retrouver quelqu'un si tu as une haleine de phoque ? _

Surpris, Sasuke se figea une seconde, puis s'énerva. Visiblement, l'allusion à Neji et à leur couple brisé lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Mais adepte de l'humour noir, Naruto n'avait pu se retenir. Impulsif, l'adolescent attrapa un verre de jus d'orange que son frère avait sûrement dû se resservir après que lui-même ait finit le sien, et le renversa sur le blond sans même le quitter des yeux.

Un ange passa, avant que le blond n'éclate finalement de rire. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

- _C'est de bonne guerre ! _fit-il entre deux éclats de rire, ses cheveux dégoulinant de liquide jaune.

Certainement agacé par son rire, Sasuke tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Le blond mit un certain temps à calmer son rire. Et, la tasse de café toujours à la main, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, Naruto se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir se venger.

ooo

Les quelques jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession de crasses entre Naruto et Sasuke. Ce gamin le distrayait, et chaque occasion était bonne à prendre pour titiller ses nerfs. Mais l'adolescent le lui rendait bien, ce qui avait tendance à l'amuser.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la reprise des cours, et cela le rendait quelque peu anxieux. Après tout, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une école depuis bien des années, et il commençait à se demander s'il saurait assurer ce rôle d'élève. D'autant plus qu'il avait raté la première période, l'année scolaire commençant en avril. Il avait sûrement oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris en classe de terminale, et il priait pour que cela ne se répercute pas sur sa mission. Mais étant d'un naturel plutôt confiant, il avait appris à gérer son anxiété. Il se savait capable de se sortir des situations les plus délicates.

Prêt à partir, et sachant qu'il lui restait un long moment avant d'aller à l'école, il se rendit dans la pièce principale où il croisa Itachi qui venait de rentrer du travail. Naruto prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, partageant une conversation d'usage avec son aîné. Celui-ci regagna bien vite sa chambre.

Et alors que Naruto allait croquer une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme, il entendit un grand fracas venir du bout du couloir. Il commença à ricaner. Et venant de cette direction, il vit apparaître la silhouette de Sasuke à peine réveillée et trempée jusqu'aux os, marchant vers lui tel un zombi.

Et en le voyant dans cet état, il ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Son plan avait fonctionné. Pendant que Sasuke dormait, il avait coincé un seau d'eau en haut de sa porte. Et le résultat avait dépasser toutes ses attentes.

- _J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas le temps de prendre ta douche, _se moqua-t-il, toujours en train de s'esclaffer.

Sasuke le fixa, à la fois énervé et blasé.

- _Vas mourir_, répondit le brun sur un ton désabusé.

Naruto rit de plus belle et Sasuke partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le blond s'affaira à éponger les flaques d'eau laissées par le brun.

Vers huit heures moins dix, Itachi arriva dans le salon, proposa de les emmener au lycée alors que Sasuke courrait dans tous les sens, un pain au chocolat dans une main, ses chaussures dans l'autre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent donc tous les trois dans la voiture, Naruto à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit en silence, et le blond était tout excité d'entendre les grondements du moteur lorsqu'Itachi accélérait. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il demande à son aîné de le laisser conduire ce bijou avant la fin de sa mission.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une rue adjacente à celle du lycée, et Sasuke descendit, ne relevant pas le siège passager pour que Naruto puisse sortir, voulant certainement se venger pour l'incident de ce matin. Ce dernier le fit donc lui-même, amusé, et sortit aussi après avoir remercié Itachi. Il suivit donc Sasuke jusqu'à l'école, où il le vit sortir une cigarette et rejoindre quelques amis juste sur le parvis. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin, son sac négligemment jeté sur son épaule, et dépassa les grandes grilles. Il sentait qu'on le regardait, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment où il trouva bien vite la Vie Scolaire.

On lui distribua son emploi du temps, quelques manuels et ses clés de casier. Casier dans lequel il se dépêcha de déposer ses bouquins, lorsqu'il eut trouvé son chemin. Et à peine eut-il refermé sa case qu'il vit une jeune file apparaître dans son champs de vision.

- _Salut, t'es nouveau ? _fit sa voix de crécelle. _Je m'appelle Sakura ! _

Il observa rapidement ses cheveux anormalement roses, ses yeux émeraudes et sa silhouette fine dont la poitrine imposante ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle était plutôt jolie. Son nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne souvint pas pour quelle raison.

- _Naruto, _se présenta-t-il. _Dis, pourrais-tu m'indiquer où est ma salle de classe ? _

Il luit tendit son emploi du temps sur lequel elle se pencha.

- _On est dans la même classe ! _se réjouit-elle.

Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi tant d'engouement, ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Mais il lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle se décida à l'amener jusqu'à leur salle, lui faisant la conversation. Il choisit un pupitre libre au fond de la classe, contre la fenêtre, et le cours de philosophie commença. Le professeur lui demanda s'il était bien le nouveau, attirant les regards de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu, et il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Vers le milieu de l'heure, alors que le blond s'ennuyait profondément, on toqua à la porte. Et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il vit le gamin aux cheveux longs, Neji, qui donna une excuse ne tenant pas la route pour son retard. Le professeur le laissa aller s'asseoir, et en cherchant une place de libre, l'adolescent tomba sur le regard de Naruto. Il le toisa froidement, puis finit par rejoindre un pupitre. Et l'ennui reprit ses droits, jusqu'à la pause de dix heures.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie, Naruto, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, sortirent de la salle. Il voulait étudier les lieux. Il arpenta donc les couloirs, Sakura sur ses talons. Elle lui fit faire ce qu'elle croyait être une simple visite de l'établissement, quand lui faisait en sorte de se créer des repères. Ils croisèrent Sasuke et l'un de ses amis, un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, dans une cage d'escaliers. L'Uchiwa lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui ne sembla pas comprendre. Et le blond se souvint d'où il avait entendu son nom. Elle avait été la raison de la dispute entre Neji et Sasuke.

La pause prit fin, et ils retournèrent en cours pour un bloc de littérature. Au déjeuner, Naruto sauta le repas, se débarrassa gentiment de Sakura et commença à mettre en place sa mission. Son sac sur l'épaule, celui-ci contenait une dizaine de micro caméras, toutes reliées à son téléphone portable. Il se faufila un peu partout, les plaçant à des endroits stratégiques, prenant garde à ne pas se faire surprendre. Puis il retourna en classe l'après-midi, l'air de rien. Et le reste de la journée se déroula sans embûche.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Naruto s'affairait à préparer le repas. Itachi était déjà au travail, tandis que Sasuke n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Il devait sûrement traîner avec des amis, comme tout adolescent le ferait après les cours. Son iPod branché aux baffles du salon, il dressa la table dans de lents et longs mouvements suivant le rythme d'un tube de _Gun's N Roses. _Et comme s'il avait été alerté par la viande qui finissait tout juste de cuire, Sasuke rentra à l'appartement. Le blond se tourna vers lui, et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut Neji à sa suite. Ils s'étaient réconciliés ?

Sasuke le salua d'un signe de tête, tandis que Neji se contenta d'un regard. Ils prirent place sur les tabourets du comptoir.

- _Je suppose que j'ajoute un couvert ? _demanda Naruto, peu enclin à recevoir le deuxième adolescent.

Naruto vit Sasuke poser une main sur celle de son petit-ami, comme s'il lui intimait de donner son avis, et le voir autrement qu'agressif lui fit une nouvelle fois étrange. Mais Neji ne faisait que fixer incessamment le blond, celui-ci qui se demanda si le jeune homme n'avait pas un sérieux problème.

- _On va plutôt manger dans ma chambre, hein, _répondit Sasuke.

_- Il vaut mieux, oui, _lui confirma Naruto, soutenant le regard de Neji.

Il reprit la préparation de son repas, termina les derniers préparatifs. Il servit les deux adolescents qui prirent leur assiette et partirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Sasuke, le laissant seul au salon où il mangea sans bruit.

ooo

Vers une heure du matin, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Sa main vint se poser sur sa poitrine nue tandis que ses yeux céruléens cherchaient un point d'ancrage. La lueur de lune inondait la pièce, les rideaux n'étant pas fermés, et il se concentra sur un point imaginaire de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pour tenter de se calmer. Il avait encore fait le même rêve, avait de nouveau vu le visage déformé par la peur de sa mère, entendu ces deux mêmes coups de feux qui le hantaient depuis l'enfance.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il se leva et sortit sur le balcon pour se changer les idées. Il frémit au contact de la brise fraiche contre la peau dénudée de son torse, se laissa glisser contre la rambarde. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait plus, alors il regarda l'heure sur l'afficheur de son cellulaire. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut la date. _Le cinq septembre_. Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Voilà seize ans aujourd'hui que sa mère avait disparue. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses cauchemars avaient été plus fréquents ces derniers jours.

Il ne put empêcher une vague de tristesse de l'envahir, de voiler ses prunelles azurées. Il revoyait les longs cheveux roux de sa mère, son visage naturellement doux, son sourire tendre lorsqu'elle le berçait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir plus la connaître, grandir avec son amour pour repère. Mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé la chance.

Ce jour-là dans le désert, Naruto ne se souvenait plus de rien après les deux coups de feu. Tsunade-sama lui avait alors raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Kushina, sa mère, avait trahi l'agence quelques jours plus tôt puis avait pris la fuite, au volant de sa Cadillac, l'emportant avec elle. Ils s'étaient fait retrouver dans le désert du Texas, et cela, Naruto s'en souvenait malgré ses six ans. Sa mère était descendue de la voiture pour monter dans la grosse Berline noire où se trouvait Tsunade. Puis elle avait ouvert le feu, touchant la blonde à l'épaule avant de se donner la mort. Sans doute avait-elle cru que sa chef était morte. Et d'après cette dernière, lui était resté pétrifié sur le siège passager de la Cadillac. On l'avait emmené en ambulance avec sa mère, pour qui c'était malheureusement trop tard. Naruto ne se souvenait pas de la plaie béante sur la tempe de sa mère, de son visage blafard.

Imaginant la scène, Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'un haut-le-cœur le prenait. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle fait cela ? Il ne le savait pas, mais plusieurs agents présents sur les lieux ce jour-là lui avait confirmé cette version de l'histoire. Naruto n'avait jamais douté des propos de sa chef. Après tout, des années plus tard, c'était elle qui l'avait recueilli et fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait sorti de la rue lorsqu'il avait onze ans, avait fait de lui l'un des meilleurs agents. S'il était encore vivant à ce jour, c'était bien grâce à elle.

Naruto resta là un long moment, recroquevillé sous la lueur de la lune, plongé dans ses pensées. Et lorsque le froid le rattrapa, il se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur, le cœur lourd, et partit se chercher un soda dans le salon. Mais lorsqu'il voulut rentrer dans sa chambre, il percuta Sasuke qui sortait de la sienne. Il le rattrapa d'une forte poigne avant qu'il ne tombe, trouva étrange que le brun ne montre pas les crocs. Habituellement, il aurait été agressif ou grossier. Mais rien.

Naruto leva un sourcil, étonné.

- _Tu ne dors pas ? _chuchota-t-il, sachant que Neji dormait de l'autre coté de la porte.

- _Toi non plus, _fit remarquer Sasuke.

Le blond eut un mince sourire, Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de son répondant. Il remarqua que son cadet fixait son torse nu en rougissant légèrement. Assez large d'épaules et les abdominaux plutôt bien développés, Naruto savait qu'il attirait l'œil. Cela eut le don d'agrandir son sourire. Il décida cependant de couper court au malaise du plus jeune.

- _Je n'arrive plus à dormir, _se justifia-t-il.

Reprenant contenance, le brun se passa une main sur le visage, frotta son œil encore légèrement endormi.

- _Moi non plus, _souffla Sasuke dans un murmure.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien le brun avait l'air triste. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant un certain moment avant que le plus âgé ne se reprenne.

- _Tu veux venir… parler ? _proposa Naruto, désignant sa chambre d'un signe de la tête.

En réalité, Naruto ne voulait juste pas être seul, cette nuit. Il savait qu'il serait hanté par ses souvenirs. Sasuke le toisa longuement, semblant se demander s'il s'agissait d'un piège pour lui tendre un mauvais coup. Mais le visage du blond était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il soupira.

- _Pourquoi pas_, finit-il par répondre. _Je vais me chercher un soda, j'arrive._

Naruto rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, attendant patiemment Sasuke qui revint peu de temps après. Il le vit rester debout, un peu mal à l'aise et il comprit ce qui le gênait. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir. Le voir soudainement intimidé lui arracha un sourire.

- _Je ne vais pas te manger, _fit-il en tapotant le matelas_. _

Sasuke se renfrogna devant le sourire moqueur de son aîné, vint finalement s'asseoir au-dessus des couvertures. Naruto l'observa, éclairé pas la simple lueur de lune. Ses prunelles d'un noir perçant étaient sublimes, recouvertes de ce voile de tristesse. Sasuke semblait si peiné, à cet instant. Sa douleur était magnifique.

- _Ne me regardes pas comme si tu allais réellement me manger, _chuchota le brun, un sourire de gêne étirant ses lèvres.

Depuis son arrivée ici, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke sourire. Et ce sourire lui alla droit au cœur. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il tenta alors de se reprendre, changeant de sujet.

- _Pourquoi t'es-tu remis avec Neji ? _questionna-t-il. _Ce type n'en vaut pas la peine !_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se sentant certainement agressé.

- _Tu ne le connais pas, _répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait que reconstruire ses barrières, Naruto décida d'y aller plus doucement. Il ne voulait pas que le brun se sente piégé.

- _Je veux dire, il t'a blessé… _reprit-il. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es revenu vers lui._

Le visage du plus jeune se radoucit, et il sembla se détendre un peu. Il s'allongea, la tête sur les coussins, face à Naruto qui en fit de même. Il passa un bras sous sa tête alors qu'il semblait chercher des réponses.

- _Je ne sais pas… _souffla-t-il. _Je me sens comme… _il sembla hésiter. _Perdu, sans lui._

Naruto se perdit dans les yeux embrumés du brun.

- _Tu as peur d'être seul ? _demanda-t-il doucement.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Visiblement, il avait touché dans le mille.

- _C'est humain, tu sais, _continua-t-il. _La solitude ne s'apprécie que lorsqu'elle est éphémère, je suppose. Alors quand tu as connu la vraie solitude, celle qui t'isole et te change à jamais… tu fais tout pour ne pas la revivre, lorsque tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui te raccrocher._

Naruto s'était un peu laissé aller dans son raisonnement, et Sasuke semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il vit néanmoins que le petit brun avait été touché par ses paroles, lorsque leurs yeux se cherchèrent à travers la pénombre.

- _Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaitre, _fit remarquer Sasuke, tentant d'amorcer un nouveau sujet.

Le blond fut désarçonné durant quelques secondes. Il émit un petit rire forcé, habitué à cacher ses émotions.

- _Je disais ça comme ça ! _rit-il bêtement.

Il vit clairement que Sasuke ne le croyait pas une seconde, mais celui-ci n'insista pas. Et il l'en remercia intérieurement. Parler lui faisait du bien, certes. Mais pas de ses peines à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il pouvait, bien-sûr, raconter des faits, mais disserter à propos de sa solitude, ça non. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était bien trop profond, bien trop ancré dans son âme. Bien trop présent encore.

- _D'ailleurs, où sont tes parents, Naruto ? _demanda doucement Sasuke.

Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité. Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans une once d'animosité. Décidément, il ne savait pas si c'était une conséquence de la pénombre ou bien son imagination, mais la sincérité de ses regards le touchait vraiment.

- Mon frère m'a dit que tu avais grandi dans plusieurs familles d'accueil… continua-t-il.

Naruto lui fit un léger sourire, ravisé.

- _Mon père est mort avant ma naissance, _répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _Ma mère il y a seize ans._

Faire des gestes l'aidait à cacher son embarras à raconter quelque chose de personnel.

- _Il y a seize ans ? _s'étonna Sasuke. _Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup la connaitre. _

- _Oui, très peu, _affirma calmement le blond. _Je n'avais que six ans lorsqu'elle est morte._

Il vit Sasuke acquiescer, puis froncer soudainement les sourcils.

- _Six ans ? _rétorqua-t-il, l'air suspicieux. _Mais quel âge as-tu ? Ça ne peut pas faire seize ans dans ce cas !_

Se rendant compte de son énorme erreur, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis commença à rire bêtement pour sauver les apparences.

- _Ahah, quelle question ! _Se força-t-il à être crédible. _Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans le mois prochain ! Ai-je vraiment dit six ans ? Ahah ! _

Naruto en faisait trop, et il s'en rendait compte. Même à ses oreilles, il sonnait faux. Il pria pour que Sasuke cesse de le regarder avec autant de suspicion. Depuis toujours, il avait été le roi des gaffeurs. Etre agent s'avérait bien difficile parfois, mais il s'en était toujours sorti. De toute façon, le brun n'avait pas assez de matière pour le suspecter de quoi que ce soit. Dans le pire des cas, il le prendrait pour un imbécile fini. Finalement, il soupira discrètement de soulagement lorsque le brun finit par hausser une épaule.

Ils changèrent de sujet, déviant sur des conversations plus banales, et Naruto s'arrangea pour les faire tourner autour du brun. Moins il en dirait, moins il aurait de chance de gaffer. Seuls tous les deux dans la pénombre, ils apprirent alors à se connaître l'un l'autre durant plusieurs heures, cachés du reste du monde.

Ils apprirent à s'apprivoiser.

Et vers cinq heures du matin, Naruto constata, attendri, que Sasuke s'était endormi. Il recouvrit alors son corps de l'épaisse couverture, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Discuter avec lui, lui avait fait du bien. Ce gosse avait le don de l'apaiser. Il ne pensa qu'à peine à Neji, et à la tête qu'il fera quand il apprendra que Sasuke avait dormi avec lui, dans son lit.

Le brun dormait paisiblement, et Naruto ne put que continuer à l'observer, cherchant à comprendre quelle était cette sorte de quiétude qui commençait à grandir en lui.

Un nouvel espoir…

ooo

**Hello !**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont faites vraiment plaisir et m'ont beaucoup encouragée à écrire ce second chapitre. ( La preuve, il est là en deux jours ! )

En ce qui concerne mon rythme de parution, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je peux très bien mettre deux jours, comme je peux tout autant mettre bien plus longtemps. Cela dépend du temps que j'ai pour écrire, et de bien d'autres choses. Néanmoins je tiens à vous dire que je suis très motivée pour cette fiction et que je vais faire mon maximum pour m'y investir et pour ne pas vous faire patienter de trop !

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, **à très bientôt ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Akanezora**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**  
>Rated : <strong>T**  
>Genres : <strong>YAOI, romance, suspens.**  
>Résumé :<strong> Naruto, 22 ans, est agent secret depuis qu'il est en âge de manier une arme. Un jour, il est envoyé en mission à Konoha, où il doit s'infiltrer sous couverture dans un lycée. Hébergé par un ex agent, il était loin d'imaginer que le petit frère de celui-ci lui donnerait la liberté qu'il n'a jamais eue. NaruSasu

**Moonlight Shadow III**

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller leur visage endormi. Naruto tiqua en se passant une main devant les yeux. Agressé par la lumière du jour, il finit enfin par ouvrir les paupières, et ses grandes orbes bleues eurent bien du mal à s'accoutumer à l'absence de pénombre. Il souffla en se retournant dans sa couette, sentit que quelque chose lui résistait. Il grogna et se tourna vers la source de son problème, haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit une tête brune dépasser de la couverture. Sasuke dormait paisiblement sur ses oreillers.

Naruto s'assit sur le matelas en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. La tête lourde de sommeil, il eut du mal à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle le cadet Uchiwa se trouvait ici. Ils avaient parlé quelques heures la nuit dernière avant de s'endormir. Et, un peu gêné, il se remémora du trouble qu'il avait éprouvé face au gamin. Comme si sa douleur l'avait touché. Quelque chose comme ça.

Le blond s'étira, reportant ses réflexions à plus tard. Il attrapa son cellulaire coincé entre les draps, remarqua qu'il était déjà sept heures du matin et ne put que s'étonner de s'être rendormi. Habituellement, il ne fermait plus les yeux après avoir fait un cauchemar. Peut-être la présence de Sasuke avait-elle eu le don de l'apaiser, ou peut-être était-il simplement tombé de fatigue. Après tout, il n'était pas un surhomme.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour se rendre à la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Et Naruto eut tout le loisir d'apercevoir Sasuke se réveiller en sursaut et, dans la précipitation, venir se coller à lui. Neji apparaissait dans la lumière du matin, à l'encadrement de la porte. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère, ses prunelles nacrées dévorées par la rage.

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans son lit ? _siffla-t-il entre ses dents, à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Naruto vit le brun se reprendre et s'écarter légèrement de lui dans un petit regard d'excuse. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, cette nuit, ils avaient tissé un certain lien. Du moins, ils avaient posé les bases.

- _Je me suis endormi… _voulut-il se défendre, mais l'autre adolescent lui coupa la parole.

- _Endormi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !_

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, et Naruto ricana intérieurement. De toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas, ce Neji. Visiblement, il venait d'irriter l'Uchiwa. Déjà qu'il n'était pas du matin… là, il allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais le gosse aux longs cheveux ne se démonta pas. Son visage se ferma encore plus.

- _Je n'arrivais plus à dormir cette nuit, _commença Sasuke d'un air agacé. _On a donc parlé un peu, puis on s'est rendormis. C'est tout._

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement avant que Neji n'insulte son petit-ami et ne claque la porte. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke et Naruto dans la pièce. Ce dernier vit le gosse inspirer profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il semblait être pris entre la colère et la peine. Naruto n'ajouta rien et sortit de la chambre, laissant le plus jeune dompter son animosité.

Il se rendit dans le salon, vêtu simplement de son pantalon de jogging et d'un tee-shirt. Il contourna le comptoir de la cuisine américaine pour se servir un jus d'orange, s'aperçut finalement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Neji, assit sur le canapé, le toisait d'un regard mauvais. Blasé, Naruto haussa simplement un sourcil en soutenant son regard. L'adolescent bouillait sur place.

- _Ne t'approches pas de Sasuke, _ordonna finalement le brun. _Il est à moi, t'entends ! _

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, but une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- _Sasuke n'est pas un objet, tu sais_, répondit-il calmement. _Il fait ce qu'il veut_.

L'adolescent sembla prendre très mal la remarque. Il se leva d'un coup, les poings serrés, le visage furieux et s'approcha du blond. Il l'empoigna par le col dans un moment de rage, et Naruto fit simplement attention à ce que sa boisson ne se renverse pas.

- _Mais qui es-tu pour t'immiscer dans nos affaires ? _susurra Neji entre ses dents. _Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de traîner autour de Sasuke ?_

Le jeune homme se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais Naruto ne le contredit pas. Ce gosse l'énervait tellement qu'il trouvait un plaisir malsain à lui faire croire qu'il tournait autour de son petit-ami. Seulement, la poigne sur son col se resserra, et le blond n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient faire.

- _Je te conseille de me lâcher, _posa calmement Naruto. _Tout de suite_.

Le calme olympien de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon, mais l'adolescent sembla s'en moquer. Son regard nacre le défiait. Alors Naruto soupira, et posa doucement son verre sur le comptoir. Il n'avait plus le choix. Ses gestes se firent alors précis lorsqu'il attrapa le jeune homme au poignet, celui-ci même qui lui tenait le col, puis lui retourna le bras dans le dos. Tout se passa très vite, tant et si bien que l'adolescent ne vit qu'à peine Naruto bouger. Neji gémit de douleur sous la clé de bras, la poigne du blond étant bien trop puissante pour lui.

- _Ne t'avises plus jamais de recommencer, _argua le blond d'un ton menaçant_. Je ne serai pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois._

Et alors qu'il allait resserrer sa poigne pour le faire acquiescer, il entendit le bruit de pas pressés qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il aperçut Sasuke le visage affolé et les yeux rougis à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'était stoppé à l'entrée du salon en voyant la scène. Et quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait, il se jeta sur Naruto pour qu'il lâche son petit-ami.

- _Mais tu n'es pas bien ! _cria-t-il à l'adresse du blond. _Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! _

Sasuke fixa son regard sur Neji qui se massait l'épaule, la mâchoire crispée. Naruto ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil, indifférent. Après tout cet avorton l'avait mérité. Il vit alors l'Uchiwa poser ses mains sur les joues de l'autre adolescent, le regard inquiet.

- _Ca va, Neji ? _s'enquit-il. _Tu as mal quelque part ? _

Sa voix était éraillée, certainement déchirée par les larmes qu'il avait dû verser un peu plus tôt. Il tourna alors son regard vers Naruto, un regard empli de haine et de reproches. Le blond ne bougea pas, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait fait que se défendre. Mais le petit brun ne semblait pas du même avis ; il lui en voulait et cela se voyait. Sasuke se resserra contre le torse de son petit-ami, plongea son visage dans son cou.

- _Je suis désolé pour ce matin, _murmura-t-il. _Tout est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère._

Il continua de lui chuchoter ses excuses avec dévouement avant que Neji ne réponde finalement à son étreinte. Il entoura le corps de son compagnon dans un sourire moqueur adressé à Naruto. Celui-ci fut blessé dans sa fierté devant l'attitude de Sasuke. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais quelque chose le contrariait terriblement. Il s'était senti tellement proche de lui cette nuit, comme si leur douleur était semblable, que le voir s'écraser de cette façon le rendait malade. Sasuke était pitoyable.

La porte s'ouvrit, brisant l'ambiance légèrement tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Itachi fit son apparition, les yeux cernés, fatigué par sa longue nuit de travail. Et Naruto préféra s'éclipser afin de se calmer.

ooo

Avachi seul dans un coin du hall, près des casiers, Naruto fixait l'afficheur de son cellulaire avec concentration. Il observait tour à tour les bandes filmées par les micro-caméras qu'il avait déposées un peu partout dans le lycée. Mais rien de particulier ne retenait son attention, et c'est dans un long soupir qu'il se dit que sa mission était loin d'être finie.

La pause de dix-heures prit fin, et Naruto se rendit en classe. Il entendit vaguement Neji se moquer ouvertement de quelqu'un mais n'y porta pas attention. Il était bien trop de mauvaise humeur pour s'occuper de celui dont il avait failli casser le bras le matin même. Le trop peu d'indices fourni pour sa mission le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il la mener à bien s'il ne savait même pas par où commencer ? Et le manque de sommeil n'aidant pas, Naruto voyait rouge.

Le cours d'Histoire-Géographie commença, et le blond passa la majorité de son temps à griffonner sur une feuille. Il avait toujours détesté l'école. Sakura tenta de communiquer une ou deux fois avec lui, mais il l'ignora, bien trop occupé à chercher une piste pour son enquête.

Lorsque midi sonna, il se dépêcha de remballer ses affaires. Il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi là, leur professeur de philosophie manquant à l'appel. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses tenta tant bien que mal de le suivre afin de lui parler, mais Naruto s'enfonça bien vite dans la foule des corridors. Il se hâta de quitter le lycée et de rentrer chez Itachi.

Une fois à l'appartement, il se concocta un sandwich qu'il mangea au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, il sursauta lorsqu'on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il aperçut alors Itachi-san, les yeux encore ensommeillés, assis à côté de lui. Naruto enleva une oreillette.

- _Vous dormez bien peu pour quelqu'un qui a travaillé toute la nuit, _remarqua-t-il.

L'homme lui répondit d'un léger sourire, demanda à Naruto de lui servir un café serré. Serviable, le blond s'exécuta, et ils discutèrent durant un bon quart d'heures de banalités.

- _Au fait, Naruto_, commença Itachi d'un ton sérieux. _Où en es-tu dans ta mission ? _

Naruto, toujours de mauvaise humeur, était peu à même à parler de ce sujet. Mais il se força, car Itachi avait été son aîné à l'agence, et qu'il lui devait donc le respect.

- _Je fais du sur place depuis que je suis ici, _avoua-t-il les épaules tombantes.

Naruto partit se servir un café à son tour et s'adossa contre le frigo, la tasse fumante à la main.

- _Tu n'as aucune piste, à part les quelques soupçons qui pèsent sur le lycée ? _demanda Itachi en s'étirant.

Le blond faillit répondre, mais quelque chose le stoppa dans sa lancée. Comment Uchiwa-san était-il au courant ? Naruto ne lui avait rien dit concernant sa mission, rien du tout. Son regard suspicieux parut en dire long car l'homme se justifia immédiatement.

- _Tsunade-sama m'a rapidement briefé sur tes objectifs, _rit-il. _Ne fais pas cette tête-là !_

L'explication parut plausible aux yeux de Naruto, après tout Uchiwa-san était un ancien agent. Il porta sa tasse de café noir à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée, pensif.

- _Désolé Uchiwa-san, _lâcha-t-il finalement. _Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. _

Itachi émit un léger rire.

- _Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? _répondit-il, amusé. _Je pourrais peut-être t'aider !_

Naruto posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il était un professionnel et savait ce qu'il avait à faire. De plus, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide.

- _Vous connaissez les règles, _trancha-t-il de sa voix grave. _Sans vouloir vous offenser._

Il débarrassa la tasse de café d'Itachi et se retira dans sa chambre où il se reposa une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Sur les coups de seize heures, il entendit Itachi quitter l'appartement, et Sasuke y entrer à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalles. Et pris par l'ennui, il se décida à faire un peu d'exercice physique. Il enfila un vieux pantalon de jogging et ôta son tee-shirt avant de commencer une longue série d'abdos à même le sol. Il devait rester en forme.

Mais à peine commença-t-il à suer que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Sasuke visiblement furieux. Naruto se redressa instantanément, surpris.

- _Neji m'a quitté à cause de toi ! _cria Sasuke, au bord de la crise de nerf. _Il ne veut plus me voir pour ce que tu as fait ce matin !_

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait fait que se défendre.

- _Quel amour sincère ! _railla-t-il, sarcastique et il vit le visage de Sasuke se décomposer. _Profites-en pour passer à autre chose, ce type se fiche complètement de toi. _

Le blond se releva et s'étira. Il savait que la vérité faisait mal à entendre, mais il n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots. Peu importe combien il pouvait être blessant. Il vit Sasuke serrer les poings, des larmes se nicher au coin de ses yeux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le gosse n'était vraiment qu'un petit pleurnichard.

- _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! _hurla Sasuke, la voix brisée. _Tu ne peux pas comprendre !_

Naruto saisit une serviette blanche posée sur la chaise de bureau, essuya la transpiration sur son torse et sa nuque. Sasuke semblait hors de lui.

- _S'il te quitte pour ça, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas. S'il t'a trompé, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas, _exposa Naruto, blasé par les états d'âme de l'adolescent. _Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? _

Un sanglot échappa à Sasuke, et Naruto soupira.

- _Tu es jeune, _continua le blond. _Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste un peu douloureux de perdre quelqu'un._

La mâchoire du brun se contracta à cette dernière remarque, et la veine sur son front sembla éclater.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ! _cracha Sasuke dans un cri suraigu. _Tu n'as jamais aimé personne et personne ne t'aimera jamais !_

Alors que l'adolescent tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il sentait l'affront venir.

- _Tu es exécrable ! _reprit le brun avec tout le venin qu'il possédait. _Tu m'étonnes que tes parents aient préféré mourir plutôt que de rester avec toi !_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de telles paroles prononcées à son égard. Le gosse n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha très vite de Sasuke avant de le plaquer brutalement au mur, et son poing s'écrasa avec violence contre le béton, à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se crispa sous la peur, il n'avait certainement pas prévu que Naruto partirait aussi vite. Mais le blond était plus que susceptible lorsque cela concernait ses parents, et Sasuke avait été trop loin. Bien trop loin.

- _Retire ce que tu viens de dire, _ordonna Naruto, les dents serrées.

L'expression de son visage était devenue démentielle. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Sasuke resta figé un long moment sous la frayeur, alors que le corps de Naruto le tenait maintenu contre le mur, puis sa colère reprit le dessus. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces le blond qui chancela légèrement en arrière, et profita de cette ouverture pour battre en retraite. Il se précipita hors de la chambre, et Naruto l'entendit quitter l'appartement.

Resté dans la pièce, Naruto se répétait en boucle les paroles de l'adolescent, se retenant de ne pas le poursuivre pour lui régler son compte. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler une fois face à lui. Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas se battre par peur des autres, mais par peur de ce que lui-même pourrait faire aux autres.

Et c'est frustré qu'il frappa une nouvelle fois dans le mur qui s'émietta sous la puissance du coup.

ooo

« _Veille à ce que Sasuke ne sorte pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. On est en semaine. _»

Naruto relut pour la centième fois au moins le message qu'Itachi avait envoyé sur son portable il y a de cela plusieurs heures. Malheureusement, il l'avait reçu un peu trop tard. Sasuke n'était pas revenu à l'appartement depuis leur altercation, et il était déjà deux heures du matin. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait, seulement sa mission risquait d'être compromise s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'adolescent. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, malgré la rancœur qu'il avait à son égard.

Après avoir passé autant de temps à se tâter, Naruto soupira en se décidant à aller le chercher. Décidemment ce mioche, il allait l'étriper. Il se leva du canapé où il était resté vautré et enfila une veste en coton avant de sortir de l'appartement et de se diriger vers le centre-ville. Et lorsqu'enfin il l'atteignit, une averse diluvienne se forma au-dessus de Konoha. Déjà d'une humeur noire, Naruto crut qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

Il chercha le gosse durant un long moment, gêné par la pluie, demandant ici et là à quelques passants -souvent bien éméchés vue l'heure tardive, s'ils n'avaient pas vu un lycéen. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçu. Et alors qu'il allait abandonné, il entendit soudainement des gémissement étouffés provenant d'une ruelle mal éclairée, non loin de là. Il se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Mais quand il tourna à l'angle de la petite rue, son corps se figea de lui-même.

- _Merde, Sasuke ! _cria-t-il.

Il reprit bien vite l'usage de ses membre et accourut vers Sasuke qui convulsait entre deux sacs d'ordures. Il s'approcha de lui, grimaça en remarquant son état. L'adolescent était sale, comme si on l'avait traîné dans la boue, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. En le voyant ainsi, Naruto oublia sa rancœur. Du moins pour le moment.

Sasuke leva des yeux fatigués vers le blond alors que son corps tremblait tout seul sous la pluie torrentielle. Il gémit faiblement le nom du jeune homme, certainement dans l'espoir qu'il le sorte de cet enfer. Il semblait si faible à cet instant que Naruto eut peur de le briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'il le fit glisser sur son dos pour le porter. Lui poser des questions maintenant ne servirait à rien, le gosse n'était pas en état.

Une fois Sasuke bien calé sur son dos, Naruto se dépêcha de rentrer à l'appartement. Mais le chemin lui sembla être une éternité, les plaintes et les gémissements de l'adolescent étaient insupportables. Non pas parce qu'il était bruyant, mais parce qu'il semblait souffrir le martyr. Et Naruto dut avouer que cela lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Une fois rentrés, il se dépêcha d'ôter les vêtements trempés de Sasuke et de l'emmener sous la douche pour le réchauffer. L'adolescent n'était plus en état de comprendre, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il remarqua plusieurs lésions qui devaient dater de ce soir sur le corps du brun, fit attention de ne pas y toucher. Et lorsque Sasuke eut fini de trembler, il le sécha et le porta jusque dans son lit où il s'endormit immédiatement.

Assis de l'autre côté du matelas, Naruto prit enfin le temps de respirer. Une boule lui comprimait le ventre depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sasuke dans cet état. Le gosse lui avait paru si lamentable et faible… depuis, c'était une sensation étrange qui emplissait le blond. Un mélange entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti. Comment aurait-il pu connaitre ce sentiment bizarre, de toute façon ? Ses parents étaient partis bien trop tôt, et depuis, travaillant toujours en solitaire, il ne s'était plus attaché à quiconque. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait ainsi pour Sasuke. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines à peine, n'avaient parlé réellement que durant la nuit dernière, et pourtant… il se sentait si proche de lui. Quelque chose chez ce gamin lui rappelait étrangement lui-même.

Il soupira, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il pensait trop. Sa mission pour ce soir était de veiller au chevet de Sasuke, il ne devait prêter d'attention à autre chose. Il se leva alors pour éteindre la lumière de la chambre, revint s'asseoir à la même place. Et, indéniablement, il commença à regarder Sasuke dormir. Les quelques lueurs de lune éclairaient son visage endormi. Son expression était crispée, comme s'il souffrait encore même dans ses rêves.

Il souleva une mèche de cheveux ébène qui entravait le visage de Sasuke, se demanda comment quelqu'un avait pu lui faire du mal. Il ressemblait à un ange, endormi ainsi. N'étant pourtant pas homosexuel, Naruto devait bien avouer qu'il avait rarement vu une beauté aussi parfaite.

Beaucoup de questions se soulevaient dans son esprit. Que s'était-il passé, ce soir ? Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Sasuke pour le mettre dans cet état ? Naruto s'en voulait, s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle durant leur altercation, l'adolescent n'aurait pas quitté l'appartement et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il secoua lentement la tête. Pourquoi Sasuke lui semblait-il si important, maintenant ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant à nouveau. Décidemment, il ne savait plus s'il détestait ce gosse ou s'il l'appréciait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait perdu. Alors il décida de laisser ses tourments de côté, et reposa ses yeux azurs sur le visage endormi de Sasuke, laissant la respiration de l'adolescent bercer ses songes.

Ce n'est environ qu'une bonne heure plus tard que Sasuke reprit enfin connaissance. Il mit quelques secondes à se resituer, sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut le blond endormi à côté de lui. Celui-ci émergea rapidement, ayant le sommeil léger et remarqua que l'adolescent était réveillé. Ils étaient allongés face à face dans la pénombre, et Naruto hésita à prendre la parole.

- _Hey_, murmura-t-il gentiment.

Le silence de la nuit était apaisant.

- _Salut, _lui répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Sa voix était écorchée et pâteuse. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la situation le gênait. Il ne savait pas comment agir, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé dans un tel cas. Il se racla la gorge, décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemin.

- _Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? _continua de chuchoter Naruto.

Le brun acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. La pénombre rendait le moment intime et le silence délectable. Leur regard était ancré l'un dans l'autre. Quelque chose poussait Naruto à continuer de murmurer, comme s'il risquait de perdre l'attention de Sasuke s'il parlait de vive voix, comme s'il allait briser l'ambiance.

- _Qui est-ce… _commença-t-il. _Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? _

Sasuke rompit leur contact visuel et Naruto releva son menton pour qu'il le regarde à

nouveau. Il se troublait lui-même à agir de façon si familière.

- _On t'a frappé, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- _Tu es jaloux parce que quelqu'un t'a devancé ? _répondit-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de rire légèrement. Sasuke l'avait surpris. Le connaissant, il s'était attendu à des larmes et des plaintes, mais non. Il plaisantait sur son état.

- _Je t'avoue que tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, _confessa Naruto dans un petit sourire.

Sasuke émit à son tour un léger rire. Un silence s'en suivit. Il n'était ni pesant, ni désagréable. Juste hésitant. Le blond reprit la parole le premier.

- _Tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? _

Le brun soupira, mit un certain moment à répondre. Mais ce n'était pas un moment pour trouver le courage d'avouer, non. Naruto vit immédiatement que c'était un moment pour trouver un mensonge.

- _Un gars bourré, tu sais… _souffla-t-il. _Il m'a provoqué puis on s'est battus. _

Sasuke aurait pu faire un bon menteur, s'il n'avait pas été face à un agent secret. Après tout, c'était le travail de Naruto de déceler le vrai du faux, et ce n'était certainement pas un gamin qui allait le tromper. Mais il ne dit rien, respectant son choix. Après tout qui était-il pour exiger de lui qu'il lui dévoile ses secrets ?

- _Je vois, _murmura Naruto. _Rendors-toi, maintenant._

Sasuke sembla soulagé que Naruto en ait fini avec ses questions, et il ferma les yeux. Le blond en fit de même, et le silence reprit ses droits. Mais avant que Naruto ne se rendorme définitivement, épuisé par le manque de sommeil, il sentit Sasuke se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui avant qu'une main froide vienne enserrer la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur les orbes noires de l'adolescent.

- _Je suis désolé, _chuchota Sasuke. _Pour ce que j'ai dit sur tes parents._

Naruto resta hypnotisé quelques secondes par la sincérité qui brûlait dans les prunelles de son cadet. Il lui sourit alors pour le remercier, puis resserra sa prise sur la main de Sasuke, comme pour la réchauffer. Parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de la lâcher.

Et Naruto se rendormit le cœur étrangement apaisé, comme s'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à toucher celui de Sasuke.

ooo

**Hello !**

Comment allez-vous ? Je sais que j'ai un peu foiré mon coup pour la parution de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir été aussi longue. Je n'ai pas passé une période très agréable récemment, et j'espère que cela ne se ressent pas trop dans l'écriture.

Êtes-vous toujours là ? :-)

Je vous dis à bientôt en espérant ne pas vous avoir perdues durant mon absence. Je vous embrasse !

( PS : Rappelez-moi si vous vous voulez que je vous prévienne par MP à chaque parution de cette fiction, pour que je fasse une liste. J'ai la mémoire courte ! )

Akanezora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Disclaimer : **aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Rated : **T

**Genres : **YAOI, romance, suspens.

**Résumé : **Naruto, 22 ans, est agent secret depuis qu'il est en âge de manier une arme. Un jour, il est envoyé en mission à Konoha, où il doit s'infiltrer sous couverture dans un lycée. Hébergé par un ex agent, il était loin d'imaginer que le petit frère de celui-ci lui donnerait la liberté qu'il n'a jamais eue. NaruSasu

**Moonlight Shadow IV**

Naruto jubilait intérieurement, tentant de réfréner le grand sourire qui menaçait de fendre ses lèvres. Excité tel un enfant, ses yeux céruléens trahissaient la folie qui embrasait son être. La frénésie semblait alors lécher ses prunelles, faisant tressauter ses membres par à-coups. Il paraissait sur le point d'éclater de rire tant une joie délirante avait pris possession de lui.

Assis sur le siège conducteur de la voiture d'Itachi -la merveilleuse Audi A5, Naruto pouffait malgré lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près de conduire une auto si proche de la perfection. Le cuir du siège semblait caresser son fessier, et le volant apparaissait comme un somptueux velouté sous ses doigts. Naruto était aux anges. Il aurait pu s'émoustiller pendant des heures sur la fluidité du levier de vitesse, sentir cette agréable odeur que dégageait le cuir neuf. Cette voiture, il la désirait presque charnellement.

Alors quand Uchiwa Itachi, l'heureux propriétaire de ce bijoux, l'avait autorisé à la sortir du garage pour la garer devant l'immeuble… Naruto avait senti son cœur faire un bond. Et désormais c'était certain, il en était complètement amoureux. Alors c'est avec un soin particulier qu'il fit tourner le moteur avant de la démarrer. Il laissa glisser le volant sous ses doigts, se délectant de cette sensation de douceur infinie, et la mena jusque dans la rue. Le jeune adulte voyait des étoiles. Il s'arrêta comme convenu devant le bâtiment, et lorsqu'il la verrouilla derrière lui, il s'inclina respectueusement devant cette grande dame. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Heureux comme un prince, Naruto s'esclaffa de joie en remontant deux par deux les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il entra dans l'appartement et tendit dans un éclat de rire les clés de voiture à Itachi qui prenait son petit déjeuner sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Assis à côté de son aîné, Sasuke le regardait d'un air mauvais, agacé par tant de bruit si tôt le matin.

- _Elle est merveilleuse_, raconta Naruto l'air rêveur.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Naruto firent sourire Itachi alors qu'il récupérait les clés. Naruto l'avait tanné pendant des jours afin de conduire sa voiture, et il avait fini par craquer, excédé. Il avait peut-être vingt-deux ans en réalité, mais l'Uchiwa ne lui en donnait pas plus de seize, parfois.

Le blond se servi un jus d'orange, puis s'adossa contre le frigidaire, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ils discutèrent brièvement de l'automobile qui chamboulait tant Naruto, avant que Sasuke ne les coupe, visiblement d'humeur exécrable.

- _Vous êtes bruyants_, cracha-t-il. _Fermez-la un peu_.

Son frère n'y porta que peu d'attentions, certainement habitué aux excès de colère de son cadet. Quant à Naruto, il le fixa longuement. Sa lèvre encore balafrée de son agression restait encore un peu gonflée, et l'hématome autour de son œil avait jauni. Il s'était passé deux, peut-être trois semaines depuis le soir où Naruto l'avait retrouvé entre deux sacs d'ordures, le corps couverts de sévices, et il avait découvert à son grand détriment que Sasuke n'était pas du matin.

- _L'ado' en crise a parlé, _ironisa Naruto.

Itachi lui lança un regard en coin, le priant de ne pas le juger trop sévèrement. Sasuke se contenta de grommeler au-dessus de son bol de céréales.

Naruto n'aurait su réellement expliquer la nature de leur relation. Le soir où il l'avait repêché après son agression, Sasuke s'était excusé de son comportement odieux, tenant même entre ses doigts gelés, la main plus chaude de Naruto. Et aujourd'hui encore, ils ne se considéraient pas comme des amis.

C'était chose étrange qu'être aux côtés de Sasuke ; il fallait toujours se méfier de son humeur changeante. Ils s'entendaient incontestablement bien, mais quelque chose demeurait étrange entre eux. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils savaient tenir une conversation, riaient parfois et continuaient à se faire des farces. Mais pas une fois ils ne s'étaient rapprochés à nouveau de cette façon.

Comme une gêne persistante, tous deux semblaient se souvenir de cette proximité lors de la nuit qui suivit l'agression de Sasuke. Mais embarrassés et pudiques, pas une fois le sujet de leurs doigts entremêlés n'avait été évoqué. Et c'était très bien comme cela.

Mais Naruto évitait d'y penser. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais eu d'attache et cela lui convenait. Et pour le bien de sa mission, il devait garder une certaine distance entre Sasuke et lui. Même l'initiative d'une simple amitié pouvait être dangereuse. Bien que le devoir de s'intégrer en faisait partie, il était nécessaire d'imposer certaines limites. Car il le savait, la moindre attache pouvait détourner le meilleur des agents de son objectif.

Naruto détacha alors son regard du petit brun. Finissant son verre de jus d'orange, il le posa dans l'évier avant de battre en retraite vers sa chambre. Il prit son cellulaire en train de charger sur le bureau, attrapa son sac de cours à la volée et rejoignit Itachi qui enfilait un blouson en cuir dans le vestibule. Sasuke les rattrapa mollement.

Ainsi, ils partirent en direction du lycée, et Naruto eut tout le loisir de s'asseoir à nouveau dans la merveilleuse voiture. Au croisement de la rue qui menait à l'école, Itachi stationna afin de les laisser continuer à pieds. Sasuke, installé à l'avant, sortit le premier. Et lorsque Naruto voulut en faire de même, le conducteur le retint par le bras.

- _Attends_, l'arrêta Itachi en s'assurant que Sasuke était déjà plus loin. _Je dois te demander quelque chose. _

Naruto se rassit sur son siège, haussant un sourcil.

- _Je voudrais que tu surveilles un peu Sasuke, au lycée_, continua l'aîné. _Je soupçonne Neji d'être pour quelque chose dans son agression. _

Le blond soupira en pensant à l'ex petit-ami fou furieux de Sasuke. Ce type devait sérieusement se faire interner, mais de là à avoir participé à l'agression, Naruto en doutait. Certes les deux adolescents avaient rompu à cause de lui ce jour-là, mais il ne pensait pas que Neji aurait éprouvé suffisamment de haine pour passer Sasuke à tabac. Du moins il l'espérait. Néanmoins, il avait décidé de ne pas se mêler des affaires du plus jeunes, de garder une certaine distance.

- _Je ne suis pas son babysitter_, soupira Naruto. _Je dois remplir ma mission, et j'en suis au point mort depuis mon arrivée ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui._

Itachi resta muet plusieurs secondes.

- _Naruto_, commença-t-il. _Je sais que tu es un très bon agent, et je te parle par expérience en te disant que certaines missions peuvent trouver un commencement après plusieurs mois de terrain seulement. _

Il marqua une pause.

- _Sasuke est la seule famille qu'il me reste, _fit-il. _Et je ne voudrais pas le perdre à cause d'un dégénéré comme Neji._

Naruto soupira longuement, malgré lui touché par les paroles d'Itachi. Si à lui aussi il lui restait un membre de sa famille encore en vie, il serait prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre. Il pouvait comprendre, et bien que cela le dérangeait, il accepta d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir du véhicule.

* * *

><p>Le cours de philosophie s'éternisait, et Naruto commençait réellement à s'ennuyer. Resté planté assis sur une chaise ne l'avait jamais passionné, mais quand en plus il devait écouter les thèses abracadabrantes de types nés des siècles avant lui, le blond sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Affalé sur sa table, il sortit alors son cellulaire, le cachant sous son bureau, et surveilla les micro-caméras qu'il avait disposé un peu partout dans le lycée.<p>

Il les fit défiler une à une, et rien de particulier ne sembla l'alarmer. Des filles chahutaient dans les toilettes, les junkies se soumettaient à leur dose derrière le bâtiment secondaire, des élèves riaient ici et là dans le hall principal… Quand soudain, quelque chose le fit se redresser. Dans le couloir de l'administration, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir agissait de manière peu commune.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en le regardant s'affairer au travers de son écran. L'homme regardait nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi. Et le blond connaissait ce comportement, c'était celui de quelqu'un qui ne désirait pas être suivi. Il zooma alors, espérant apercevoir une partie de son visage alors que l'homme restait désespérément de dos à la caméra. Et lorsqu'enfin le mystérieux inconnu s'apprêta à se retourner, Naruto sursauta en sentant un livre s'écraser violemment sur son bureau.

- _Je ne vous dérange pas trop, Monsieur Uzumaki ? _cingla une voix stridente et désagréable.

Devant ses yeux coupables, Naruto vit son professeur de philosophie arborer un air mauvais. Il expira longuement, cet idiot lui avait empêché de voir le visage de l'inconnu. Et la dissertation qu'il eut en guise de punition ne put que le faire soupirer davantage. Evidemment lorsqu'il jeta de nouveau un œil aux caméras, l'homme avait disparu.

A la fin du cours, Naruto se précipita dehors. Au diable le reste de la journée, il fallait qu'il examine les bandes de surveillance de l'école. C'est ainsi qu'il dévala les escaliers avant de franchir la grille et poser les pieds sur les dalles blanches du parvis. Sasuke était la, adossé au grillage, une cigarette entre les doigts. Leur regard se croisèrent, et Naruto hésita un instant, se rappelant de la conversation avec Itachi.

Sasuke respirait la vulnérabilité. Bien que son caractère instable montrait une facette impénétrable, l'amour qu'il portait à Neji servait de faille à sa coquille montée de toutes pièces. Il était prêt à tout pour celui qui trompait sa solitude, et Naruto savait que sans lui, Sasuke serait certainement bien plus épanoui.

Cela ne le préoccupait pas particulièrement, mais il l'appréciait tout de même. Du moins, quand Sasuke n'était pas dans ses mauvais jours. En revanche, ce Neji lui tapait sur les nerfs. Bien que leur amourette lui soit totalement égale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la douleur du brun. Cette infâme solitude qui le rongeait lui-même. Parce que malgré lui, Sasuke lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto finit pas détourner le regard, laissant Sasuke en proie à ses propres démons. Ainsi, il continua sa route et s'engagea dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à rejoindre l'appartement.

Il grimpa les marches des escaliers deux par deux, et s'engouffra dans la salle de séjour, hâtif à l'idée de découvrir qui pouvait bien être l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans le couloir de l'administration.

Naruto fit un rapide tour de l'appartement, et s'assura que celui-ci était désert. Sasuke se trouvait au lycée, mais qu'Itachi ne soit pas sur les lieux le fit froncer les sourcils. En effet, le jeune homme travaillait de nuit, et son rythme étant totalement décalé, il dormait habituellement jusque quatorze heures. Et à cette heure-ci, il devrait être encore au pays des songes.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Naruto finit par hausser les épaules et apporta son ordinateur portable jusque sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il l'alluma en vitesse en se servant un café bien mérité et se rendit sur le logiciel de surveillance. Mais à sa grande surprise, la bande du couloir de l'administration avait été effacée. Et ce, depuis son ordinateur.

Effaré, Naruto renversa sa tasse qui roula jusqu'à s'écraser au sol dans un fracas infernal. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-on pu effacer les données à partir de son propre ordinateur ? Il tapa du poing sur le comptoir, son visage déformé par la colère. Mais ni une, ni deux, il se précipita dans sa chambre et attrapa le sac de sport caché sous son lit. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, tout un tas de matériels que seuls les membres de son agence pouvait prétendre en connaître l'utilisation.

Il attrapa un trousseau avec à l'intérieur, une poudre magnétique, un pinceau et un rouleau de scotch et se dépêcha d'appliquer la poudre sur le clavier de son ordinateur afin de relever de possibles empreintes. Mais après une rapide vérification sur la base de données de l'agence, il ne trouva que ses propres empreintes. Et l'appartement n'affichait aucune trace d'effraction.

Naruto soupira en cachant son visage entre ses grandes mains. Il ne comprenait décemment pas comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Du moins, la seule solution à à son énigme ne lui plaisait pas.

Un cliquetis dans la serrure le mit en alerte. Il claqua le clapet de son ordinateur et se redressa, sur ses gardes. Itachi passa la porte, des sacs de courses encombrant ses bras. Et Naruto le dévisagea un instant, pris par le doute.

La seule personne capable de s'introduire dans son ordinateur et pouvant entrer dans l'appartement sans laisser de trace d'effraction était Itachi. Itachi, un ancien agent.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris de le voir ici à cette heure de la journée. Mais Naruto ne se démonta pas. Le visage fermé, il saisit une l'éponge qui traînait dans l'évier et s'affaira à nettoyer le café renversé par terre. Et Itachi s'approcha en déposant ses sacs de courses sur le comptoir.

- _Que fais-tu ici ? _le questionna Itachi. _Tu n'as pas cours ?_

Naruto l'aida à ranger les courses dans les placards.

- _J'ai vu quelqu'un de suspect au lycée ce matin_, commença Naruto qui tâtait le terrain.

Le plus âgé haussa simplement un sourcil. Aucune anxiété ne traversait son visage, mais le blond ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Après tout, son aîné était un ancien agent, entraîné à camoufler ses émotions. Mais si Itachi était en effet impliqué avec l'homme dans le couloir du lycée ou avec la bande de surveillance effacée, il espérait pouvoir le piéger.

- _Et je n'ai pas vu son visage_, continua-t-il. _Je pense que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'appartement et a effacé la bande de surveillance._

Itachi eut l'air imperceptiblement surpris. Il porta son regard sur le comptoir et vit la poudre magnétique, comprit que Naruto avait déjà fait les vérifications nécessaires. Alors il tourna légèrement sur lui-même, observa les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée.

- _Je ne note aucune trace d'effraction_, argua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret. _Je suppose que j'apparais donc comme principal suspect._

Naruto hocha la tête, adossé sur l'évier et les bras croisés sur son torse. Mais le détachement d'Itachi à prononcer de tels mots le déstabilisa légèrement. Néanmoins, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- _Où étiez-vous ce matin ? _demanda-t-il de but en blanc. _Habituellement vous dormez jusqu'à quatorze heures._

Itachi joignit ses mains sur le comptoir, laissa quelques mèches ébènes de ses cheveux retomber sur son visage.

- _Au supermarché, comme tu as pu le constater_, lui répondit calmement Itachi. _Tu veux voir mon ticket de caisse ? _

La pointe d'amusement dans la voix de l'aîné agaça Naruto. Il tendit alors la main en avant pour réclamer le fameux ticket, et Itachi s'autorisa un sourire, visiblement amusé par la situation. Celui-ci fouilla donc dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et tendit deux bouts de papier au blond. Il y avait deux tickets, un de parking et un de caisse. Et après une rapide vérification, il constata qu'Itachi ne pouvait ni être l'homme de la vidéo, ni celui qui avait effacé ses données.

Naruto fit le tour du comptoir et soupira en se laissant tomber lui aussi sur un tabouret.

- _Tu aurais préféré que je sois coupable ? _se moqua gentiment Itachi.

Naruto laissa tomber ses gardes, permit à un sourire de fendre ses lèvres.

- _Bien-sûr que non, _répondit-il. _Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir avancé un peu, et là je suis de nouveau au point mort. _

Ils discutèrent rapidement de la mission du blond avant que celui-ci ne se retire dans sa chambre. Et Itachi s'attela à vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien dans ses affaires, puis appela un serrurier pour faire changer la serrure de l'appartement. Car si quelqu'un avait pu s'introduire sans effraction, cela sous-entendait qu'il possédait un double des clés.

Allongé sur son lit et les bras croisés sous la tête, Naruto s'interrogeait. Cette histoire ne le rassurait pas. Itachi ne pouvait être suspect, il le lui avait prouvé. Quand bien même, il n'avait aucune raison d'aller contre l'agence. Et la question persistait. Qui pouvait bien s'introduire dans l'appartement, savoir comment décrypter son ordinateur portable ? Il s'agissait certainement de quelqu'un qui connaissait l'un des deux frères et qui savait que Naruto habitait les lieux. Quelqu'un qui savait qu'il était en mission.

Cette pensée le contrariait, et il essaya de se concentrer sur les possibles suspects. Sasuke n'en faisait pas partie : il était présent au lycée ce matin. Mais alors qu'il cherchait désespérément, une possible réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Neji.

En effet, il ne l'avait pas vu en cours, et il savait que celui-ci possédait un double des clés de l'appartement. Néanmoins il restait sceptique, Neji n'était qu'un adolescent prétentieux, rien à voir avec un potentiel suspect. Mais malgré tout, il préférait n'écarter aucune piste. Il soupira en étirant ses jambes sur son lit. Il étudierait cette voie le plus rapidement possible.

Dans l'après-midi, Naruto contacta son agence pour les tenir au courant de l'avancement de la situation. Et sa chef lui promit d'envoyer d'autres agents pour inspecter l'appartement de fond en comble.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après les cours, Naruto se dépêcha de quitter le lycée. Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures, et il se hâta de parcourir les rues de Konoha. Son sac de cours jeté sur l'épaule, il partit en direction d'une agence de location de voitures. Il avait décidé de passer la soirée en planque devant chez Neji, désireux d'avancer au plus vite dans sa mission.<p>

Arrivé à destination, Naruto présenta sa véritable carte d'identité et son permis de conduire à un vieux monsieur bedonnant, occupé à lire le journal derrière son comptoir. A vingt-deux ans désormais, il avait fini sa période de permis probatoire et n'eut aucun mal à louer une voiture. Il laissa donc un chèque de caution et paya le véhicule pour la soirée au frais de son agence.

Naruto repartit donc au volant d'une Mégane coupée noire aux vitres teintées. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'appartement, sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire voir par un élève du lycée. Car aux yeux des autres, il n'était qu'un étudiant fraîchement arrivé, un adolescent au passé difficile qui ne pouvait s'offrir une telle voiture. Il était censé faire partie d'un programme de réinsertion de jeunes en difficultés, il était donc implicite qu'il ne conduisait pas.

Il se gara donc dans une rue adjacente à son immeuble, ferma le véhicule en sortant et regagna l'appartement. Il salua brièvement Sasuke qui regardait la télévision dans la salle de séjour et s'enfuit vers sa chambre où il récupéra son sac de sport. Naruto fit une recherche rapide sur son ordinateur et à l'aide d'un logiciel de localisation, trouva l'adresse exacte de Neji. Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, il regagna rapidement sa voiture.

Pressé, il conduisit légèrement au-dessus des limitations de vitesse et se rendit dans le quartier riche de la petite ville. Et lorsqu'il arriva devant la demeure Hyûga, il poussa un sifflement admiratif. Devant lui se dressait une immense bâtisse qui sentait le luxe à plein nez. Et Naruto lâcha un rire ironique alors qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce Neji était aussi hautain.

Il se gara donc le long du trottoir d'en face et baissa légèrement le carreau de la vitre conducteur. Il fouilla dans son sac déposé sur la banquette arrière, en sortit une sonde qui ressemblait à une petite antenne satellite. Il la posa sur le bord de la fenêtre, et se munit d'une oreillette. Mais la fréquence était mauvaise alors il en changea jusqu'à capter la voix de Neji qui semblait s'énerver seul devant un jeu vidéo. Naruto s'étira donc et attendit patiemment que quelque chose n'attire son attention.

Mais Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient, et alors que la soirée passait dans une lenteur interminable, il soupira longuement en remarquant que la nuit commençait à tomber. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ce Neji était certainement la personne la plus ennuyeuse du continent, et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner son attention.

Mais alors qu'il jouait désespérément avec le clapet de son téléphone depuis plus d'une demi-heure, une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre de la nuit. Naruto se redressa sur son siège, de nouveau aux aguets et plissa les yeux. L'ombre s'arrêta devant chez les Hyûga et poussa le lourd portail qui grinça sur ses gonds. Et c'est dans un hoquet de surprise qu'il reconnut le visage opalin de Sasuke, ses mains fines s'accrocher aux barreaux de la grande porte.

Naruto fronça alors les sourcils, sceptique. N'avaient-ils pas rompus ? Il ajusta sa veste en cuir alors que le froid s'insufflait sous ses vêtements. Il se demandait ce que Sasuke pouvait bien faire ici, pourquoi il s'accrochait autant à un prétentieux pareil.

Le son de son oreillette grésilla, et il reconnut la voix froide de Neji :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? _

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole, semblant hésitant.

_- Je voulais te parler…_

Naruto se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Il y eut alors un fracas infernal qui le fit sursauter, s'ensuivit une grosse voix masculine qui cria après Neji.

- _On va parler dehors, ok ? _

La voix de Neji semblait pressée, et Naruto n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de les voir passer le grand portail. Sasuke se faisait tirer par le bras à la suite de son ex-amant. Et la brutalité de celui-ci fit froncer les sourcils au blond.

Naruto se dépêcha de remonter sa vitre, peu désireux de se faire surprendre en pleine planque. Il retira la sonde de son carreau et démarra à la suite des deux adolescents. Ce plan, il ne le sentait pas trop. Après tout il s'agissait de leur vie privée, et les sentiments de Sasuke ne le regardaient pas, aussi pathétiques soient-ils. Mais il avait décidé d'enquêter sur Neji, et il le ferait jusqu'au bout.

Il commença alors à les suivre dans les rues de la ville, intrigué. Sasuke se laissait traîné de force. Pour éviter d'être remarqué, Naruto entreprit de faire un tour de pâté de maisons et de les attendre au prochain croisement.

Mais après quelques minutes arrêté au stop, Naruto ne les vit pas arriver. Il s'engagea donc à nouveau dans la rue où il les avait laissés et les repéra quelques mètres plus loin sous la lueur d'un lampadaire. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, et au vue de leurs grands gestes, la conversation semblait animée. Il releva le pied de l'accélérateur de manière à ne pas trop s'approcher. Car entre la vitesse et la pluie, il ne voyait pas très bien. Mais alors qu'il allait les dépasser, Neji s'approcha brusquement de Sasuke, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un grillage.

Impulsif, Naruto ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et pila au milieu de la route. Le crissement des pneus alerta Neji qui se retourna, tenant toujours Sasuke fermement. Le blond s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, laissant les clés sur le contact et la portière ouverte.

L'averse était diluvienne et imbibait ses vêtements, mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention. Il ne voyait que Sasuke. Sasuke qui allait à nouveau se faire passer à tabac. Il avança à grandes foulées vers eux, la colère s'infiltrant dans tous ses membres.

Et c'est avec une agressivité certaine qu'il attrapa Neji, qui était dos à lui, par l'épaule afin de le retourner. Celui-ci, surpris, lâcha Sasuke. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire face à Naruto qu'il se fit pousser sur la route.

Naruto ne se contrôlait pas, cette situation l'énervait. Il ne supportait pas la violence gratuite, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle opposait deux forces inégales. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même cette impulsivité, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'est donc le visage déformé par l'animosité qu'il descendit du trottoir et que sa main agrippa la gorge de Neji.

- _C'est la dernière fois que tu poses la main sur lui, t'entends ? _siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Neji sembla paniquer. Il plaqua sa main sur le poignet du blond dans l'espoir qu'il le lâche, mais celui-ci ne sentait plus sa force. Il ne voyait même plus le visage de sa victime devenir rouge. Et dans un élan de rage, il jeta Neji qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur la bordure du trottoir.

Un gémissement de souffrance déchira la pénombre et Sasuke resta figé. Devant lui, son ex petit-ami se tordait de douleur à même le sol. Naruto, lui, respirait fortement. A cet instant, il semblait devenir fou. Et lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, Sasuke fit un pas en arrière.

Naruto l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la voiture.

- _Monte dans la voiture_, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ses yeux noirs encore sous le choc. Et Naruto sembla s'énerver davantage, car la pression sur son bras devint plus forte. Mais alors que Sasuke allait obtempérer sous la contrainte, la voix éraillée de Neji s'éleva :

- _N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Sasuke ! _cria-t-il. _C'est ton dernier avertissement ! _

Naruto fronça rapidement les sourcils et observa Sasuke qui s'était arrêté. Les yeux rivés sur Neji, il semblait le regarder avec crainte. Mais le blond se reprit rapidement et continua de tirer le brun vers le véhicule.

- _Monte dans la voiture je t'ai dis ! _hurla Naruto, et Sasuke sursauta.

Naruto ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un homme à l'heure actuelle, mais il n'en avait qu'à peine conscience. Il poussa Sasuke dans la voiture et s'y engouffra à son tour avant de démarrer en trombe, laissant Neji seul et blessé sur la chaussée.

Le blond roulait vite et brusquement alors qu'il quittait la ville. Conduire le calmait. Il emprunta alors une route sombre et sinueuse, une main tenant sa tête, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et l'autre tournant le volant.

Et après quelques minutes de mutisme, Sasuke sembla reprendre ses moyens.

- _Où est-ce que tu vas ? _cria-t-il soudainement, alors qu'il voyait la ville s'éloigner derrière eux. _Et depuis quand tu as une voiture ?! _

Naruto resta stoïque de colère, malgré la brève panique qui s'insinua en lui. Il venait d'envoyer en l'air sa couverture. Il se dépêcha alors de penser à une issue, se forçant à garder un visage de marbre. Sasuke ne devait rien savoir de sa véritable identité, cela pourrait corrompre sa mission.

- _Je connais des gens dans cette ville_, bredouilla-t-il, et il espéra que Sasuke n'y prête pas attention. _On me l'a prêtée, ok ?_

Sasuke hocha la tête, sceptique. Et Naruto remercia le ciel qu'il ne pose pas plus de question. Ils roulèrent alors sur dix kilomètres encore dans un silence de plomb pendant lesquels le blond essayait de se calmer.

- _Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé comme ça ? _se hasarda alors Sasuke en allumant la radio. _Je veux dire, je ne suis pas un chiot abandonné qu'il faut absolument protéger._

Naruto lui coula un regard alors que ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur le volant. Sasuke semblait calme, trop calme pour quelqu'un qui avait failli se faire tabasser.

- _J'ai connu la violence gratuite, Sasuke, _répondit-il dans un souffle alors qu'il reportait ses yeux sur la route. _Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire._

Car la violence, Naruto en avait fait les frais durant longtemps dans son enfance. Une souffrance qu'il n'avait que bien trop connue, bien plus qu'un enfant ne devrait avoir à le supporter. Et son impulsivité chronique demeurait la principale séquelle de son passé.

En l'absence de réponse, Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil à son passager. Son visage s'était assombri, et cela crispa le blond. Sasuke semblait prendre cette violence comme une fatalité, comme s'il l'avait méritée. Et cette mentalité, lui aussi il l'avait subie.

Sasuke lui ressemblait que bien trop, et il se devait de l'aider. Car à lui, personne ne lui avait montré la voie. Alors s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que le guider…

- _Et c'était quoi, cet avertissement de Neji ? _demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil. _C'est lui qui t'a agressé la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? _

De par sa profession, Naruto se devait de posséder un esprit de déduction aiguisé. Mais Sasuke haussa simplement une épaule en niant. Le conducteur ne le força pas à parler davantage, ne voulant pas le braquer. De toute façon, il connaissait la réponse.

Et alors qu'ils arrivaient à un carrefour, Naruto fit demi-tour vers Konoha. Il commençait à être tard. Le trajet du retour se passa en silence alors que Sasuke semblait se détendre peu à peu en écoutant la radio.

Ils regagnèrent la ville en peu de temps, et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble, Naruto expliqua au brun qu'il avait encore une petite chose à régler. En effet, il devait encore rendre le véhicule à l'agence de location.

- _Merci, de m'avoir défendu… _argua Sasuke, mal-à-l'aise alors qu'il détachait sa ceinture. _Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis, ok ? _

Naruto émit un léger de rire.

- _Bien-sûr que non, _lui répondit-il, amusé.

Sasuke sortit alors de la voiture et claqua la portière. Mais alors qu'ils échangeaient un dernier regard à travers la vitre, Naruto le vit sourire. Un unique petit sourire, mais un sourire sincère. Et le blond s'en sentit agréablement surpris.

Lorsque Naruto posa sa tête sur l'oreiller ce soir-là, il rêva de cette enfance douloureuse, de ces épreuves qui l'avait transformé à tout jamais. Ses songes tournèrent autour de ces gamins qui l'avaient poussé à bout et qualifié de monstre. Et quand il se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, le corps en sueur, il soupira de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Qu'il ne s'agissait que des souvenirs douloureux de son passé.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde !<p>

Alors, tout d'abord pour celles qui suivaient cette fiction, je m'excuse très sincèrement. J'avais un peu lâché l'affaire et au bout de quelques mois, j'avais un peu honte de revenir poster un chapitre. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup écrire cette histoire, et si jamais elle vous plaît toujours, je serai ravie de la continuer avec vous. :-)

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir toutes perdues...

Pour celles qui suivent toujours, ou pour celles qui viennent de commencer cette fic, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On en apprend partiellement sur le passé de Naruto, mais je ne veux pas vous dévoiler tout de suite tout ce qu'il renferme. J'espère que ce Naruto vous plaît autant qu'il me plaît de le "construire".

Aussi je voulais vous prévenir, j'ai eu l'idée de me faire un Facebook avec mon nom d'auteur, pour celle qui voudrait se tenir informer de l'avancement de mes chapitres. Le lien est dans mon profil pour les intéressées. Donc en tout cas n'hésitez pas !

Bref, je vous dis à bientôt et vous remercie énormément pour vos lectures et vos reviews.

Akanezora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Akanezora

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage de m'appartient.

**Rated :** T

**Genres :** YAOI, romance, suspens.

**Moonlight Shadow V**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto poussa une longue plainte alors qu'un bruit strident le tirait malgré lui de son sommeil. Sa nuit avait été agitée, ses nombreux cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir convenablement. Mais le destin semblait lui en vouloir personnellement car à peine le soleil levé, on le harcelait déjà sur son cellulaire.

Il soupira longuement alors que ses yeux céruléens s'ouvraient progressivement, la lumière du jour agressant sa rétine. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés, baignant la pièce d'une douce lueur matinale. Le vibreur de son téléphone s'arrêta subitement, et Naruto grogna en plaquant un oreiller sur sa chevelure blonde. Il n'était décemment pas du matin.

Mais alors qu'il allait enfin se rendormir, le corps à nouveau détendu, il sursauta quand le vibreur de son portable résonna bruyamment dans la chambre. Il soupira fortement en se redressant sur son matelas, dévoilant son torse mis à nu. Et désormais de mauvais humeur pour le reste de la journée, il attrapa son cellulaire qui traînait sur le bois de la table basse.

- _Allô ? _maugréa-t-il la voix rauque et pâteuse.

Et alors qu'il commençait à bailler, il dut écarter violemment l'appareil de son oreille lorsque la voix de sa chef faillit lui déchirer le tympan. Il grimaça, dores et déjà fatigué par la conversation qui allait suivre. Mais Tsunade continuait de hurler, visiblement mécontente de ses petits écarts avec Neji.

- _Tu as frappé un adolescent ? _s'offusqua-t-elle alors que sa voix de dominatrice partait dans les aigus. _Tu es inconscient ! _

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, alors que sa chef dramatisait pour rien.

- _Tout de suite les grands mots, _bâilla-t-il en faisant craquer les os de sa nuque. _Je l'ai un peu bousculé, c'est tout. _

Sa nonchalance ne sembla pas plaire à Tsunade qui se remit à hurler. Naruto souffla. Bien-sûr qu'il n'était pas désinvolte : il connaissait la gravité de ses actes, et surtout les conséquences que cela aurait pu engendrer. Mais là tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas trop à émerger de son sommeil.

La conversation dura encore dix bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Naruto se fit surtout réprimander. Mais malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas. Ce Neji avait bien mérité une petite correction, et s'il devait recommencer, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Cependant, il devait avouer que les conséquences le préoccupaient un peu. Il espérait que l'adolescent ne se poserait pas trop de questions à son sujet. Car en plus de cela, son enquête n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Désormais bien trop éveillé pour se rendormir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Et lorsqu'il vit afficher «_6 : 00 am _», il ne put empêcher un gémissement de désespoir de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Le monde entier était contre lui.

C'est donc dans un énième soupir qu'il repoussa sa couette à l'autre bout du matelas et se leva avec paresse. Vêtu d'un simple boxer, il enfila un pantalon de jogging gris et un chandail en coton. Naruto étira chaque muscle de son corps, les membres engourdis, et se hâta d'ouvrir les longs rideaux noirs de la chambre. Et quand il découvrit le grand soleil qui trônait au milieu d'un ciel bleu et dégagé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Sa journée ne serait peut-être pas si terrible finalement.

Une idée germa alors dans sa tête, et il enfila une veste de sport qui allait de paire avec son pantalon, et s'extirpa de sa chambre. Il enfonça les écouteurs de son Ipod dans ses oreilles et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne commençait les cours qu'à neuf heures, il lui restait donc trois heures à tuer. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit footing pour démarrer la journée sous ce temps radieux ?

Naruto pénétra dans le salon où il attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits et enfila rapidement une paire de baskets dans le vestibule. Il ingurgita donc rapidement son petit-déjeuner en descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble et partit en petite foulées lorsque ses pieds tapèrent sur le bitume. Ainsi, il commença une course de bon matin à travers les rues désertes de la ville.

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'efforts, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin en se rendant compte qu'il atteignait la zone industrielle de Konoha, quelque chose l'interpella. Il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de ce qui retenait son attention.

- _J'en étais sûr_, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Devant lui était garée la superbe voiture noire d'Uchiwa Itachi, sa carrosserie d'exception scintillant sous le soleil matinal. Car même à plusieurs mètres de cela, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille autres véhicules. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait mené à s'approcher.

Interpellé, le blond retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles. S'il se souvenait bien, Itachi s'était reconverti en infirmier de nuit après son départ de l'agence. Et à cette heure-ci, il ne devrait pas encore avoir quitté le travail. Naruto s'avança encore de quelques pas, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun carreau cassé. Parce que l'entrepôt devant lequel avait été laissé la voiture ne ressemblait en rien à un hôpital.

Naruto se souvint alors brièvement des soupçons qu'il avait émis sur Itachi, lorsque quelqu'un s'était introduit sans effraction dans l'appartement pour effacer les bandes de surveillances de son ordinateur. Bien que l'aîné lui ait montré les preuves de son innocence, quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était chose étrange que de retrouver sa voiture dans un endroit aussi reculé de la ville, et d'autant plus pendant ses heures de travail.

Mais alors qu'il allait examiner de plus près le véhicule, l'immense porte de l'entrepôt coulissa dans un bruit infernal. Naruto tiqua, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dépêcha de s'accroupir derrière la voiture pour se cacher. Il entendit des graviers crisser sous les pas de plusieurs personnes, et lorsqu'il se pencha un peu sur le côté, il s'aperçut que plusieurs hommes vêtus de longs manteaux noirs discutaient à quelques mètres de là. Et parmi eux, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Itachi.

Il jura entre ses dents alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Si Itachi le voyait, il penserait qu'il l'espionnait. Parce qu'un tel hasard semblait improbable, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait soupçonné quelques jours auparavant.

Accroupi, il s'adossa l'espace de quelques secondes contre la voiture. Avant tout, il devait penser à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Il se servit alors du rétroviseur du véhicule pour vérifier que les quelques hommes ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Et lorsqu'il décela une ouverture, il prit son courage à deux mains et courut précipitamment jusqu'à l'angle de l'entrepôt où il plaqua son dos contre le mur. Personne ne sembla le voir.

Jamais trop prudent, Naruto enfila la capuche de sa veste et attendit. Il devait faire très attention. Cependant intrigué par la présence d'Itachi, il tendit l'oreille. Mais de là où il se trouvait, tout ce qu'il distingua ne furent que des éclats de voix.

Naruto, coincé, dut attendre patiemment que ces hommes quittent les lieux. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, excité à l'idée de retrouver un semblant d'action dans sa vie. Parce que depuis qu'il avait été envoyé en mission à Konoha, il se sentait comme un agent à la retraite. Alors l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait dans ses veines ne pouvait que stimuler un peu son âme de professionnel.

Et après quelques minutes enfin, plusieurs voitures dont celle d'Itachi démarrèrent pour reprendre la route de la ville. Naruto soupira légèrement, soulagé. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de l'entrée de l'entrepôt, plusieurs questions s'imposant dans son esprit.

La porte était scellée par un cadenas, et Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait véritablement la raison de la présence de son hôte ici. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, sous sa capuche, alors qu'il cherchait des yeux une autre entrée. Mais rien n'interpella son regard, et il jura de revenir un soir pour fouiller un peu.

Il repartit donc vers la ville dans de grandes foulées, préoccupé par cette étrange découverte. Itachi pouvait bien avoir une vie privée, seulement quelque chose semblait louche. Quelque chose que Naruto avait bien trop peur de deviner.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le pied de son immeuble, Naruto s'étira plusieurs fois les jambes. Ses interrogations sur Itachi ne le quittaient pas et il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir faire face à Itachi.

C'est donc l'esprit confus qu'il s'engagea dans la cage d'escaliers et s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Et alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures, il vit Sasuke accoudé au comptoir, seul, ses yeux vides perdus sur un verre de jus d'orange. Amusé, il retint un sourire moqueur et se contenta de lui administrer une tape dans le dos. Mais de bon matin et la tête encore lourde de sommeil, Sasuke manqua de tomber de son tabouret.

Il devait être un peu plus de sept heures du matin lorsque le rire tonitruant de Naruto éclata dans l'appartement. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa victime, mais il n'y fit qu'à peine attention. Il rejoignit donc sa chambre, hilare et une main sur le ventre, où il se procura des vêtements propres avant de filer sous la douche.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de la salle de bain, Itachi en sortit dans un nuage de vapeur, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging, une serviette posée sur les épaules. Et Naruto cessa de rire automatiquement, alors que les doutes faisaient à nouveau surface dans son esprit.

Son aîné fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils, ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinants le long de son torse. Il semblait se demander pourquoi Naruto le regardait avec tant de sérieux. Mais le blond se fit violence et se força à lui sourire un peu bêtement, ses grands yeux bleus reprenant contenance.

- _Il y a un problème ? _demanda calmement Itachi.

Naruto déglutit et lui assura que non d'un mouvement évasif de la main. Mais Uchiwa Itachi n'était pas dupe et il le savait bien, c'est pourquoi il força un peu le passage et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Habituellement, il serait resté calme. Mais face à un ancien agent dont il connaissait les capacités, il avait préféré fuir.

Fuir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi ne sache qu'il le soupçonnait à nouveau. Fuir, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Avoir des doutes sur un aîné, sur un homme qui lui avait transmis son savoir, ne pouvait le rendre que mal-à-l'aise.

C'est pourquoi Naruto se laissa tomber le long de la porte, un soupir aux lèvres. La tête reposée contre la cloison, il tenta de se calmer. Emettre des doutes sur un ancien agent pouvait lui couter très cher, et il le savait. L'agence ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, et il se devait de faire très attention à la façon dont il mènerait l'enquête.

Lentement, il se releva afin de s'engouffrer sous la douche. Il n'avait pas peur d'Itachi, mais douter de lui le dérangeait profondément. Cependant, il laissa ses doutes s'évaporer, profitant de ce bon jet d'eau chaude pour se remettre d'aplomb.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Naruto rentra plus tard que d'habitude à l'appartement. L'heure du souper approchait, et il était prêt à parier que Sasuke préférait se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que faire la cuisine. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Depuis hier soir, depuis qu'il avait aidé Sasuke face à la violence de Neji, il sentait le jeune homme un peu plus proche de lui. Bien que rien de particulier ne se soit passé entre eux, Naruto se revoyait en lui. Toute cette violence, cette peur de se défendre, et la solitude que cela engendrait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien.<p>

Il se déchaussa rapidement dans le vestibule, et vint poser un sac fumant de râmens sur le comptoir. Avachi sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés, Sasuke se retourna. Ils échangèrent un regard et Naruto lui sourit.

- _Viens manger, _argua Naruto_. J'ai pris à emporter chez Ichiraku. _

Sasuke grimaça. Visiblement, le plat du soir ne semblait pas à son goût. Cependant, son estomac devait certainement crier famine, car il vint rejoindre Naruto sur le comptoir.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, échangeant quelques banalités. Sasuke ne semblait pas enclin à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, alors Naruto n'insistait pas. Malgré la révolte qu'il éprouvait en voyant Sasuke aussi soumis à la violence de Neji, cela n'était pas ses affaires. D'autant plus qu'il avait une mission à mener à bien.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. C'était un besoin presque primaire de protéger ceux qui subissaient une violence abusive. Parce que personne ne l'avait aidé, lui. Personne ne lui avait appris à se défendre. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de montrer à Sasuke comment répliquer.

L'estomac rempli, Naruto se leva pour débarrasser les bols de râmens. Sasuke le regardait s'afférer, l'air un peu ailleurs.

_- Neji est venu au lycée aujourd'hui ? _demanda le brusquement le brun.

Naruto lui lança un regard en coin. Neji et lui était dans la même classe. Mais il ne comprenait pas que Sasuke pose la question après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_- Non_, répondit-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?_

Sasuke haussa une épaule et se leva sans demander son reste. Malgré son air détaché, Naruto savait que l'adolescent s'inquiétait pour son ex petit-ami. Et bien que cela le fasse sortir de ses gonds, il devait faire avec.

Le brun retourna s'affaler sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Mais Naruto s'approcha de lui, une idée derrière la tête.

- _Mets ta veste, Sasuke_, imposa Naruto. _J'ai quelque chose à te montrer._

Le jeune homme le fixa d'un air surpris.

- _Et en quel honneur ?_

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel : ce gosse n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête.

- _Suis-moi je te dis ! Tu ne le regretteras pas._

Devant l'air autoritaire de Naruto, Sasuke abdiqua et se leva finalement. Il enfila rapidement des chaussures et une veste, puis suivi le blond à travers la cage d'escaliers.

_- Et je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? _demanda Sasuke en poussant la porte de l'immeuble. _Parce que sinon il y avait un bon film à la tété ce soir_.

L'air blasé de Sasuke fit tiquer Naruto. Ils passèrent la lourde porte et s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle.

- _Tu te poses toujours autant de questions ? _lui répondit le blond.

Sasuke haussa une épaule.

- _T'aurais pu prendre ta voiture_, grogna le plus jeune. _J'ai pas envie de marcher._

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il lui avait dit la veille que la voiture était un emprunt. Sasuke devait le croire, c'était impératif pour la couverture de sa mission.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on me l'avait prêtée, ce n'est pas la mienne.

Il maitrisait sa voix, espérant paraître naturel. Sasuke ne devait pas savoir. Celui-ci se contenta d'un petit son dédaigneux en guise de réponse. Et Naruto ne trouva rien à y redire.

La nuit était déjà bien installée à Konoha, le froid aussi. Les mains dans les poches, ils marchèrent côte-à-côte, parfois aveuglés par les phares éblouissants des voitures. Sasuke traînait des pieds, visiblement peu enclin à suivre son aîné. Et celui-ci lui jetait parfois quelques œillades discrètes, observant sa mine renfrognée sous ses mèches sombres.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une salle de sport ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et sous le regard surpris de Sasuke, s'y engouffrèrent. Une jeune femme derrière un comptoir les accueillit d'un sourire, et Naruto la salua d'un signe de main.

La raison pour laquelle Naruto était rentré plus tard que d'habitude, c'était celle-ci : il avait cherché une salle de sport pour entraîner Sasuke à se défendre. Aussi, la séance avait déjà été réglée.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? _rumina Sasuke.

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle où plusieurs sacs de punching ball avaient été suspendus au plafond. Les chaînes qui les retenaient étaient épaisses, d'autant que les sacs semblaient très lourds.

_- Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre_, annonça fièrement Naruto. _Tu ne dois plus te laisser faire par Neji._

Mais la réaction du plus jeune n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévue. Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent, et son regard se durcit.

- _Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? _répondit Sasuke, essayant de contenir sa colère_. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre !_

Sasuke semblait très énervé, et Naruto recula instinctivement d'un pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vis-à-vis réagisse au quart de tour. Mais vraisemblablement, c'était peine perdue.

- _Ne réagis pas comme ça, je voudrais simplement t'aider_.

Sasuke eut un air mauvais.

- _Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose à protéger, tu sais ! _cracha-t-il. _Je sais comment me défendre _!

Visiblement, Sasuke semblait blessé dans sa fierté. Mais Naruto se sentait injustement traité : après tout il faisait ça pour lui donner un coup de main ! Il l'observa un instant, outré par les propos du plus jeune. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à cet adolescent capricieux. Et puisque Naruto était aussi impulsif, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- _Evidemment ! _répondit-il d'un air ironique. _C'est vrai qu'hier si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu ne te serais pas fait massacré !_

Après tout c'était vrai, alors Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle réaction. Un simple « Non merci » aurait suffi. Mais Sasuke semblait de très mauvaise humeur et Naruto, la cible parfaite.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je n'avais peut-être tout simplement pas envie de me défendre !_

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. A l'instant même, Sasuke ressemblait à un véritable gamin. Celui-ci tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de sport. Il ponctua sa sortie d'une belle injure à l'adresse de son aîné et disparut derrière la porte.

Naruto respira profondément : Sasuke lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs. Ce type était certainement le plus énervant qu'il connaisse, et c'était peu de le dire. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment, alors il ne comprenait décemment pas pourquoi le brun s'en prenait à lui de cette façon !

A ses yeux, Sasuke était clairement lunatique. La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la violence de Neji, il ne s'était pas braqué ainsi. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Bien-sûr, il avait déjà remarqué les humeurs changeantes du jeune homme ; ils s'étaient même déjà disputés à propos de Neji jusqu'à en venir à la limite d'une bagarre, mais cela le surprenait toujours autant.

Naruto avait rapidement fait le rapprochement. Sasuke se braquait toujours lorsque la conversation tournait autour de Neji. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Si le brun subissait toutes ces violences, ne devrait-il pas détester son ex-amant ? Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'attache, cela le dépassait un peu. Mais tout de même, c'était désespérant.

Il se décida à suivre l'adolescent, salua la jeune femme de l'accueil et le rattrapa un peu plus loin dans la rue.

- _Attends, Sasuke_, fit-il en l'attrapant par le bras. _Je veux bien comprendre que tu puisses toujours être attaché à Neji, mais regardes un peu la réalité en face : ce mec te veut du mal ! _

Sasuke voulut dégager son bras de la prise de Naruto, mais celui-ci la resserra.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au héro avec moi, Naruto ! _répondit Sasuke, la voix écorchée par la colère. _J'ai pas envie d'être sauvé ! Et lâche-moi, bordel !_

Naruto le regarda sévèrement. Les quelques passants se retournaient sur eux, mais le blond n'en avait cure.

_- Je sais ce que c'est de se faire taper dessus_, lui répondit-il. _Et le laisser faire ne le fera pas s'arrêter._

Naruto se souvenait clairement de ces quelques années passées à l'orphelinat, frappé, blessé, brisé par les autres gamins. Et malgré lui, il ne pouvait lutter contre l'envie d'aider cet idiot de Sasuke.

- _Je m'en tape que tu aies eu une enfance malheureuse ou je ne sais quoi ! Fous moi la paix, ce sont mes affaires !_

Sur ces quelques paroles hostiles, Sasuke tenta de repousser son adversaire de toute ses forces. Mais désormais à bout de nerfs, Naruto lui fit une clé de bras aussi simplement que s'il s'était laissé faire.

Le plus jeune poussa alors un cri, à la fois de douleur et de surprise, mais Naruto ne lâchait pas prise pour autant.

- _Tu as dit que tu savais te défendre ? _le nargua-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la colère. _Prouve-le moi alors !_

Mais Sasuke était bloqué : son bras le lançait trop pour qu'il puisse essayer de se dégager. Le but de Naruto n'était pas de lui faire mal, mais bel et bien de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait apprendre à se défendre. Quitte à utiliser la force.

La patience n'était pas son fort, et l'impulsivité certainement son pire défaut. Il s'agissait d'une séquelle de son passé, et sûrement la plus lourde. Naruto était un homme plein de défauts, et il arrivait parfois qu'il se laisse dépasser. Son erreur était certainement de croire que sa façon de penser s'appliquait à tout le monde., mais avec le temps et les épreuves, il s'était inculqué quelques valeurs. Ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, entre autre.

- _Tu me fais mal_, cria Sasuke. _Lâche-moi ! _

Une femme rondouillette s'arrêta près d'eux, une main sur la bouche. Elle semblait hésiter à appeler de l'aide. Ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention, Naruto relâcha sa prise sur le plus jeune Celui-ci se redressa, massant son épaule endolorie.

_- T'es vraiment un grand malade ! _hurla-t-il. _Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? _

Détaché, Naruto enfourna ses mains dans ses poches.

-_ J'espère que ça te fera réfléchir. _

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il contourna Sasuke et prit la route vers l'appartement. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment le plus jeune faisait pour le mettre dans un tel état de rage, mais sa colère était bien présente. Cet idiot ne méritait pas qu'il lui accorde de l'importance, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si seulement Sasuke et sa solitude ne lui rappelaient pas autant ses propres démons…

Enervé, il shoota violemment dans une canette de bière qui jonchait le trottoir. Son idéal était un monde sans injustice, mais il avait compris depuis bien longtemps, et surtout à ses dépends, que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Et pourtant, il continuait de lutter. Envers et contre tout, Naruto gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, les gens se sentiraient égaux.

C'était simpliste, enfantin, et cela ne concordait pas toujours avec le métier qu'il exerçait, mais Naruto avait toujours fait de son mieux pour aider les autres. Et Sasuke n'était qu'une pierre de plus du château qu'il tentait de construire. Une pierre récalcitrante avec laquelle il avait pensé, à plusieurs reprises, éprouver une certaine sympathie.

Il retint un frisson alors que le froid lui mordait la peau. Ce gamin le rendait dingue. Accélérant le pas et tentant de se calmer, Naruto se pressa de rentrer à l'appartement. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos pour se remettre les idées au clair.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto se retrouva devant l'entrepôt où il avait découvert Itachi et d'autres hommes en longs manteaux noirs. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'il sortit de la Mégane Coupé noire qu'il avait à nouveau louée au vieux monsieur bedonnant. Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pas, et il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Aucune autre voiture n'était garée là, pas même l'Audi A5 d'Itachi.<p>

La zone industrielle de Konoha semblait déserte à cette heure-ci, alors il s'autorisa à faire le tour de l'entrepôt en espérant trouver une autre entrée, mais en vain. Il vint alors crocheter le cadenas de devant avec une facilité déconcertante et fit coulisser la lourde porte.

Plongé dans la pénombre, il chercha l'interrupteur de la lumière et l'enclencha. Surpris, il aperçut une immense salle aménagée avec, en son centre, une longue table de poker. Celle-ci était posée sur un tapis rouge flamboyant. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait observer un canapé et une télévision, ainsi qu'un petit frigo. Naruto poussa un sifflement admiratif.

A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Il ne s'agissait apparemment que d'un simple club de poker clandestin. Après tout, peut-être qu'Itachi venait ici pour se détendre après le travail lorsqu'il quittait plus tôt son service. Cela semblait être la meilleure explication.

Néanmoins, pour être certain, il s'autorisa à fouiller quelque peu les lieux. Il regarda dans quelques tiroirs, dans les commissures du canapé, vérifia que la table de poker n'avait pas de double fond. Mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse attirer son attention. Alors il repartit les mains vides, légèrement déçu d'avoir fait fausse route. Encore.

Il remit le cadenas en place, monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Malgré sa déception, cela le rassurait de ne pas avoir à incriminer Itachi. Désormais, il était lavé de tout soupçon et Naruto ne s'en sentait que mieux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir douté ainsi de son aîné, mais c'était le métier qui voulait cela. Et il ne pouvait pas écarter une telle piste.

Il se gara dans une rue adjacente à l'appartement et se dépêcha de rentrer. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, la chaleur rassurante de la pièce à vivre vint immédiatement l'envelopper. En ce début de mois d'Octobre, les températures baissaient au dehors. Les premières feuilles commençaient à roussir et tomber des arbres, et Naruto trouvait ce spectacle des plus appréciables.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour rejoindre le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il croisa Sasuke qui l'ignora royalement. Ils s'évitèrent soigneusement et chacun reprit son chemin. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours depuis leur altercation, et Sasuke refusait toujours de lui parler. Pas un mot, ni même un regard, depuis le fameux incident.

Avec le recul, Naruto savait bien qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Il s'était peut-être un peu trop emporté. Néanmoins, il était bien trop entêté pour s'excuser et estimait qu'il était loin d'être le seul en faute. Alors il laissait les choses couler, essayant d'oublier l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait à l'appartement.

Mais cette situation ne le blessait absolument pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce gamin en peinture, après tout !

Il rejoignit alors sa chambre et récupéra son sac de cours. Itachi n'était pas encore rentré du travail, et cela le soulageait quelque peu. Il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable. Il préféra donc partir pour le lycée avant qu'il ne rentre.

La journée passa lentement, sans que Naruto ne trouve d'autre idée de piste à suivre. Il y avait bien Neji, mais celui-ci n'était pas revenu au lycée depuis qu'il l'avait remis à sa place. D'autant plus qu'il ressemblait plus à un adolescent vaniteux qu'à un criminel en puissance.

A la sortie des cours, Naruto se dépêcha de rejoindre le parvis. Et alors qu'il allait descendre sur la rue, il s'arrêta net dans sa lancé. Subjugué et les yeux ronds, il remarqua sur le trottoir d'en face une jolie blonde au sourire carnassier. Le regard mesquin, elle lui fit un signe de la main que Naruto savait méprisant.

De l'autre côté de la route, sa collègue Yamanaka Ino le narguait. Sa plus grande rivale, cette jeune femme qu'il méprisait et admirait à la fois se moquait ouvertement de lui. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus le seul sur l'enquête.

* * *

><p>Salut à toutes et à tous !<p>

Et oui, je ne suis toujours pas morte ! Simplement je voudrais à nouveau m'excuser pour tout ce temps que je prends entre chaque chapitre. J'ai des périodes durant lesquelles j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, et j'en suis véritablement navrée. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus à cause des temps de pause énorme, et surtout que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire !

Je répondrai à vos reviews demain, parce que pour le moment faut vraiment que je dorme ! En tout cas je vous remercie énormément pour vos nombreuses reviews et tout votre soutien. Vous êtes vraiment adorables !

Prenez soin de vous en cette longue période de froid qui commence,

Akanezora.


End file.
